¿Son ellos los hijos de los Pokédex Holder?
by Yami4923
Summary: ¿Quiénes son los hijos de los Pokédex Holder? ¿Cuáles son sus aventuras? ¡Pues ahora es momento de conocer la personalidad de cada uno de ellos! ¡De los hijos de todos los Pokédex Holder desde Kanto hasta Kalos!
1. Conociendo la escuela Pokémon

El siguiente episodio es un especial en base al fanfic "Pokémon Special: Años después", sin embargo no daré como necesidad de leer el fanfic para leer este (pero si lo quieres leer adelante, pero advierto que en ese tiempo escribía muy mal xD), puesto que se tratan de especiales para conocer la personalidad de cada uno de los hijos de los Pokédex Holder que he creado, aunque colocaré una pequeña ficha de la historia de los personajes para que no se pierdan mucho. También, este episodio ocurre 4 años después del final de aquel fanfic, pero unos meses antes de los sucesos de Pokémon Special: Días oscuros (continuación del fanfic años después). Y por último, en este episodio aparecerá otro hijo de un par de Pokédex Holder, ¿Podrán reconocerlo? ¡Adelante!

Personajes de este episodio que deben conocer:

Gray: Hijo de Black y White. Es un chico energético futuro heredero de la compañía BW, en el fanfic anterior comenzó su historia reuniendo medallas de gimnasio. Es muy apasionado a la compañía BW, tanto que se lo pasa gritando alto lo grandiosa que esta compañía, algo que algunos ven como un mal hábito.

Hana: Hija de Cheren y Bianca. Es una chica algo tímida pero de buen corazón. No sabe pelear debido a que su abuelo siempre interrumpe a su padre cuando quiere entrenarla. En el fanfic anterior le prestó su Oshawott a Gray y gracias a eso evolucionó en Dewott. Normalmente ayuda a Gray en asuntos de la compañía.

* * *

 **Capítulo especial: ¡Conociendo la escuela Pokémon con Gray!**

Ciudad Engobe:

En frente de la reconocida escuela Pokémon, se encontraban Gray y Hana cargando varias cosas por alguna razón. Gray se encontraba bastante motivado, aunque Hana algo nerviosa, e incluso parecía que se le iban a caer las cosas que traía.

— ¡Ah! Finalmente estamos aquí —Comentó Gray con mucho ánimo.

— ¡Ay! —Hana se puso a su lado casi tropezando, aunque logró mantener su equilibrio justo a tiempo—. Uf... —Suspiró por el alivio—. P-Por cierto, muchas gracias por ayudar con esto a papá, Gray.

— ¡No hay de qué! ¿Nos apresuramos entonces?

Ambos entraron al lugar y se dirigieron hasta el salón de clases. Gray abrió la puerta entonces.

— ¡Buenos días! —Gritó Gray con mucho ánimo.

—Oh, Hana y Gray —El profesor los nombró con alivio, al parecer los conocías.

— ¡Ah! —Exclamó Hana con bastante alegría—. ¡Papá, me alegra mucho...! —Al entrar al salón, tropezó, dejando caer todas las cosas que traía—. Ay...

Se escuchó las enormes carcajadas de parte de los alumnos de la clase, algo que hizo que Hana se sonrojara por la vergüenza.

— ¿Estás bien, Hana? —Su padre, el profesor Cheren, se acercó a ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

—S-Sí... —Respondió Hana poniéndose de pie, aunque casi lloraba de la vergüenza.

—Debes tener más cuidado —Le dio un pequeño regaño mientras comenzaba a recoger las cosas que Hana tiró al suelo.

Unos minutos más tarde, después de ordenar todos los objetos traídos, Gray y Hana se encontraban frente a la pizarra, mirando hacia los alumnos.

—Me gustaría presentárselos —Dijo Cheren a sus alumnos—. Hana es hija mía, y es alguien que tiene un amplio conocimiento de los Pokémon gracias a Bianca, mi mujer, quien es asistente de la profesora Juniper, por lo que es alguien de quien pueden tener mucha ayuda si tienen alguna duda y no me encuentran.

—Hola... —Hana saludó amablemente a los chicos.

—Y él es su amigo Gray, futuro presidente de la famosa compañía BW e hijo de un buen amigo, quien es el campeón de la liga Pokémon.

Tras haber dicho eso, se produjo un enorme tumulto en la clase. Entre todos comentando con admiración, algunos por conocer esa famosa compañía y otros por tener interés en la liga Pokémon. Al verlo, se se estaba provocando una gran emoción en Gray.

—Ya veo... —Gray había puesto una sonrisa de mucha satisfacción—. ¡Es claro que todos están interesados en la compañía BW! —De pronto dio un enorme grito, sacando unos folletos de quién sabe dónde, llamando bastante la atención de todos.

—G-Gray... —Hana trató de hablarle para calmarlo un poco.

— ¡Ahora les daré un folleto a cada uno para que tengan el mayor interés posible! —Se acercó a los alumnos y les empezó a entregar folletos uno por uno, algunos con cara de no saber qué decirle a tan raro joven.

— ¡G-Gray... no vinimos a hacer promociones! —Corrió hacia Gray—. Gray... papá podría molestarse —Le susurró.

—Tú tranquila, no tardaré mucho. Aquí tienes —Se acercó a otro de los alumnos para entregarle su folleto.

—No, gracias —Contestó rechazando por completo ese folleto. Era una niña, de alrededor de los 12 años. Por su apariencia se veía bastante ruda, tenía cabello azul oscuro, largo, pero sumamente despeinado, ojos de color carmesí, usaba una chaketa de color rojo y una falda azul, aunque sin embargo utilizaba un buzo de bajo de ella, por lo que usar falda le era completamente inútil. Lo primero que pensó Gray al verla, es que se trataba de una chica bastante masculina—. No tengo interés en ese tipo de compañía.

— ¡¿Ah?! —Esas palabras fueron como enterrarle una enorme lanza directo a su corazón, fue tanto el daño que parecía que Gray se había convertido en piedra.

— ¿G-Gray...? —Hana tocó varias veces el hombro de Gray con el dedo, para ver si respondía.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —Preguntó aquella chica con verdadera extrañes.

— ¡Por favor, no vuelvas a decir algo así en frente de Gray!

—Sólo expresé mi opinión. De hecho preferiría hablar de la liga Pokémon, ¿es verdad que tu padre es el campeón? Dime, ¿Tú también eres así de fuerte? —Se quedó esperando muy emocionada la respuesta, pero Gray continuaba casi petrificado como si su cerebro ya no estuviera en este mundo—. Esto... ¿Hola...?

—Gray ya no está en este mundo... ¿Oh?

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse, entrando al parecer otro alumno a la clase, y por lo que se veía, las mujeres de la clase se emocionaron, excepto por la chica que estaba hablando con Gray quien miró a la persona con desprecio.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Tuve problemas y llegué tarde, espero que no hayan pasado la lista —Aquel chico entró disculpándose sonriendo como si en realidad no le importara nada lo que acababa de pasar. Era un chico de cabello castaño, corto y ordenado, con ojos azules. Usa una sudadera amarilla debajo de una camiseta color negra de media manga (la cual está abierta, dejando ver su sudadera amarilla, y unos pantalones. Usa una gorra de media visera color negro con amarillo por debajo, la cual tiene en frente el dibujo de una pokéball color amarilla.

—Kyouhei —Lo llamó el profesor Cheren—. Te la dejaré pasar esta vez, pero trata de que sea la última.

—Prometido —Contestó el chico con una sonrisa levantando el pulgar.

—Sólo ve a tu lugar.

—Sí, sí —Caminó en dirección hacia los asientos—. ¿Eh? ¡Pero qué tenemos aquí! —Por alguna razón se acercó a Hana, muy seguro de sí mismo—. ¿Eres nueva? Aunque te ves un poco mayor que yo... pero creo que podríamos conocernos y hablar un poco.

— ¿Eh...? —Hana se quedó sin saber qué contestarle al chico.

— ¡Espera un poco, Kyo! —La chica que había rechazado los folletos de Gray se levantó de golpe de su asiento—. ¡¿Llegas tarde y te crees con derecho a coquetear?! ¡¿Si quiera tomas esto en serio?!

— ¡Ah! —El chico, Kyouhei expresó con alegría se acercó a la chica tomándola de un hombro—. ¡Mei-chan! Está bien, sabes que eres mi favorita —La observó con cara coqueta, a lo que ella accedió en darle un codazo directo en el estómago—. ¡Auch...! Ay... —Trató de aguantarse el dolor sin perder su sonrisa coqueta—. Uy... la gatita tiene garras...

— ¡O cierras tu boca o yo te la cierro a golpes! ¡¿Me oyes?!

—Vale, vale, cálmate un poco... —Levantó ambas manos en expresión de calma—. ¿Eh? ¿Y este? —Se dio cuenta que a su lado estaba Gray, quien seguía en su estado de shock.

— ¿Ah? —Gray vio las manos levantadas de Kyouhei y de pronto habría parecido que por fin dejó de estar petrificado y su alma volvió al mundo—. ¡Oh! ¡Eso que llevas en tu muñeca es un videomisor de la compañía BW! ¡¿no?!

— ¿Eh? —Observó el videomisor en su muñeca—. Pues sí, me gustan bastante los objetos que vende esa compañía.

— ¡Ya veo! ¡Tú sí tienes buen gustos para las cosas! —Tomó ambas manos de Kyohei y comenzó a agitarlas con agradecimiento.

— ¿Qué...? Oh... —Observó a Mei de manera burlesca—. Apuesto que Mei-chan dijo alguna tontería como "no me interesan esas compañías, yo sólo quiero batallar y ensuciarme como un hombre cualquiera", no me sorprende, le encanta llevarle la contraria a todos.

— ¡¿Por qué estás haciendo conclusiones apresuradas?! —Mei le gritó con mucho enojo.

— ¿Entonces estoy equivocado?

— ¡Sólo entregué mi opinión! ¡No quería un folleto que tiraría a la basura después!

— ¡¿Basura?! —Nuevamente otra lanza más grande atravesó el corazón de Gray—. Ay... ¿Qué tiene esta chica en contra de la compañía...?

—Eres muy cruel, Mei-chan~ —Dijo Kyouhei con la intención de molestar.

— ¡Ni si quiera conoces al chico! —Mei le respondió a gritos.

—Claro que sí. Gray, 14 años de edad, hijo de Black, campeón de la liga pokémon y Pokédex Holder; y White, presidenta de la compañía BW y también Pokédex Holder.

— ¿E-EH? —No sabía qué decir, quedó sin palabras ante tanta sorpresa.

De pronto se escuchó el enorme grito de todas las demás mujeres de la clase, rodeándolo con varios corazones flotando sobre ellas, diciendo cosas como "Lo que se esperaba de Kyohei", "Sabía que eras tan inteligente, o "Además de guapo muy bien informado".

—Tch... —Mei se volvió a sentar con enojo—. Tontas... ni que fuera la gran cosa.

— ¡Basta! —De pronto se escuchó el enorme grito del profesor Cheren, no de enojo, sino de autoridad, logrando calmar a toda la clase y que todas las niñas volvieran a su lugar—. Y Kyouhei, te di la oportunidad de entrar, pero ahora te pido que salgas del salón.

—Oh, claro —Contestó Kyouhei rascándose la cabeza.

—Hmph, eso es justicia, ¿no? —Comentó Mei con algo de alegría en voz baja.

—Mei, tú también, afuera —Le dijo Cheren también.

— ¿Eh? —Se levantó de su silla—. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Fue Kyo quien comenzó todo ese jaleo!

— ¡Es mentira! —Se levantó una de las chicas de la clase—. ¡Profesor, Kyouhei no hizo nada, todo fue culpa de Mei!

— ¡Cierto, cierto! —Dijeron al unísono otras varias chicas.

— ¡¿Bromean?! —Les contestó Mei con gran enfado.

—Está bien, chicas —Les dijo Kyouhei para calmarlas a todas—. Un caballero tiene que saber lo que tiene que hacer... por eso... —Nuevamente puso su mano en el hombro de Mei y acercó su cabeza a la suya—. Profesor, soy el único culpable, así que por favor, deje a la dama impune —Dicho esto, todas las demás chicas de la clase comenzaron a gritar de emoción otra vez, excepto, claro, Mei, quien sólo mantenía su aura de enojo.

— ¡Tú...! —Nuevamente le dio un codazo en el estómago para alejarse de él—. Prefiero salir, gracias. —Dicho esto, salió de la clase.

—Auch... ¡Hey! ¡M-Mei-chan~! —La siguió hasta fuera del salón.

—Q-Qué chicos tan raros... —Comentó Hana.

—Ajá... —Asintió Gray.

Luego de eso, la clase continúo normalmente, pero la razón por la que Gray y Hana se mantuvieron esperando pacientemente, era porque Cheren les había dicho un importante acontecimiento que iba a ocurrir durante la clase.

— ¡Muy bien! —Cheren levantó la voz para llamar la atención de sus estudiantes—. Ahora, hay una sorpresa especial. El día de hoy tendremos un pequeño torneo, así que todos van a participar.

En un momento se escuchó un poco de jaleo en el salón de parte de los estudiantes, comentando el siguiente acontecimiento.

— ¡¿Un torneo?! —Sin previo aviso, la tal Mei abrió la puerta del salón muy emocionada—. ¿Eso significa que podemos participar?

—Sí —Contestó Cheren—. Incluso ustedes dos.

— ¡Bien! —Expresó con mucha alegría.

— ¡Participaremos, Mei-chan! —De pronto apareció Kyouhei con una simple sonrisa tomando ambas manos de Mei para celebrar, aunque la verdad a él ni le importaba lo del torneo.

— ¡Sí! ¡Participaremos, participaremos! ¿Eh? —Luego de estar celebrando junto a él, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y soltó sus manos lentamente con una expresión de enojo—. Tú... nunca vuelvas a tocarme... ¿bien?

— ¡Bien! —Contestó levantando el pulgar con una sonrisa, aunque estaba claro que no lo iba a cumplir.

Entonces se llevó a cabo ese pequeño torneo entre alumno en la parte de afuera, donde había un campo para las batallas. Se dividieron entre hombres y mujeres para realizar las batallas. Las cuales, no tardaron mucho en llegar a su resultado...

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Neko! ¡Acaba con ladrón! —Mei le dio la orden a su Pokémon, un Purrloin que atacó con el movimiento ya dicho al Audino de una de sus compañeras, logrando derrotarla fácilmente—. ¡Eso! —Exclamó con alegría y su Purrloin fue junto a ella para darle un fuerte abrazo.

—Wao... —Un poco alejado, Gray estaba alegremente sorprendido—. A pesar de que tiene malos gustos por no apreciar una compañía de calidad, es claro que tiene un nivel más avanzado a diferencia de las otras chicas de la clase.

— ¿Tú aún guardas rencor por lo de la compañía...? —Le preguntó Hana con una sonrisa algo forzada.

—En efecto, Mei es la mejor por el lado de las chicas... —Dijo Cheren mientras anotaba en su libro—. Y ahora, por el lado de los chicos tenemos... —De pronto todos fueron sorprendidos por el grito de emoción de varias de las chicas, haciendo que todos observaran la batalla de los chicos.

— ¡Listo! —Aclamó Kyouhei con confianza al ver que su Pokémon, Tepig, había terminado de derrotar a un Woobat perteneciente a uno de sus compañeros—. Ese fue un buen trabajo, Kabu —Acarició a su Tepig con una sonrisa sincera, haciendo que las mujeres de su clase se emocionaran más.

— ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Se esperaba de ti Kyouhei-kun! —En un momento, varias de las chicas lo habían rodeado.

— ¡No me sorprende que seas el más fuerte de toda la clase! —Comentó otra.

— ¡Además que eres tan amable con tus oponentes y todo! No como Mei que fue tan agresiva con mi podre Audi... —Comentó la entrenadora de Audino.

—Ah, me alagan... —Les dijo Kyouhei, sosteniendo a Tepig con el brazo.

— ¡Yo escuché eso! —A lo lejos, Mei les gritó con ira al escuchar el comentario de la chica del Audino, sosteniendo a Purrloin que se mostraba igual de enfadado que ella—. ¡Bah! —Volteó—. Ni siquiera me interesa. Sólo fue coincidencia que alguien como Kyo resultara el mejor entre todos los chicos.

—No creo que sea coincidencia —Gray se acercó a ella.

— ¿Oh? Ah, el chico folleto.

—Estuve viendo las batallas. Debo decir, que muchos aquí son verdaderos principiantes, pero es claro que ese chico Kyouhei, y por supuesto que tú también, tienen bastante más habilidad y experiencia.

—Ay... y-yo también... ¿de verdad...? —Se sonrojo y comenzó a jugar con su cabello mientras sostenía a su Pokémon con el otro brazo.

—Supongo que ya has entrenado antes de entrar a esta escuela.

— ¡S-Sí! —Asintió—. Con mi papá, él me ha enseñado mucho —Sonrió.

— ¡Ya veo! La verdad yo también entreno muchas veces con mi papá.

—Es el campeón, ¿no? ¡Eso es fantástico!

—Sí. Es bastante fuerte.

— ¡Debe serlo! Oh... —Recapacitó un momento—. Esto... lamento mucho si hace un rato en el salón de clases te ofendí —Inclinó un poco la cabeza para disculparse, a lo que Purrloin accedió hacerlo también.

—Está bien. Gracias por tu consideración. Y veo que ese Purrloin está bien entrenado, yo también tuve uno.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí. Aunque ya ha crecido bastante —Sacó a Liepard de su PokéBall.

—Ah... —De pronto tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas y se le notaba un inmenso brillo en sus ojos.

— ¿Q-Qué...?

— ¡Eres tan linda! —Sin previo aviso abrazó con ternura a Liepard, claro que dejando a su Purrloin en el suelo antes—. ¡Ay! ¡Siempre he adorado los Pokémon como tú! ¡Orejas puntiagudas, cola larga y elegante, y unas bellas garras!

— ¿Te gustan los Pokémon felinos?

— ¡¿Eh?! —De pronto se percató de lo que estaba haciendo y se alejó inmediatamente con la cara sonrojada de vergüenza, mientras jugaba con sus dedos—. Esto... algo así... es que... son lindos... y por su puesto son fuertes...

—Jejeje... —Rió.

Mientras tanto, las chicas continuaban rodeando a Kyouhei.

— ¿Oh? —Kyouhei observó a Mei conversando alegremente con Gray, algo que lo hizo poner una expresión seria unos segundos—. Disculpen bellas damas, necesito que me dejen pasar un segundo —Amablemente se abrió paso y fue hasta estar junto a Mei y Gray—. ¡Mei-chan! —De la nada se le tiró encima abrazándola por la espalda.

— ¡Aahh! —Del susto Mei se alejó dando media vuelta para levantar su guardia—. ¡¿Q-Q-Qué te pasa a ti?! ¡Niño raro y pervertido!

—Bueno... como ambos somos los mejores de la clase, creo que es una buena razón para hablar más entre nosotros.

— ¡Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra! ¡Ya te he dicho muchas veces que te mantengas alejado de mí!

—Ay, yo sé que en realidad me quieres junto a ti.

— ¡¿En qué mundo?!

—Además, yo también quería hablar un poco con el famoso chico Gray —Se puso junto a Gray, entre medio de él y Mei—. Después de todo, la compañía BW es mi favorita, sería divertido oír un poco sobre ella.

— ¡¿De verdad?! —Gray se emocionó.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! —Mei hizo a un lado a Kyouhei—. ¡Yo estaba hablando con él e iba a preguntarle sobre las batallas! ¡¿Por qué vienes a meterte?!

—Siempre tienes que ser tan ruda... —Le dijo Kyouhei mientras sacudía su ropa—. Eso no es lindo en una chica, Mei-chan.

— ¡¿Quién preguntó tu opinión?!

En un momento a otro, la discusión entre esos dos había llamado la atención de todo el mundo.

— ¡Ya basta, Mei! —Varias de las chicas de la clase se pusieron entre medio de los dos, mirando fijamente a Mei con las manos en la cintura—. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Kyouhei-kun?

— ¡Cierto, cierto! —Apoyaron las demás chicas.

—Él no merece que le griten así. ¡Discúlpate!

— ¡Cierto, cierto!

— ¡¿Hablan en serio?! —Les gritó Mei—. ¡Además fue él quien se acercó a a mí cuando le dije que no lo hiciera!

—Ay, tranquilas... —Kyouhei hizo un lado a las demás chicas para ir junto a Mei nuevamente—. Chicas, no tienen por que pelear por mí —Puso su mano en el hombro de Mei, pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, su Purrloin arañó la mano de Kyouhei por lo que la sacó rápidamente—. ¡Auch!

— ¡AAAhhhh! —Las mujeres de la clase gritaron aterrorizadas y fueron junto a Kyouhei en seguida—. ¡Kyouhei-kun! ¡¿Te está sangrando?! ¡¿Es muy grave?! ¡Mei! ¡Más te vale hacerte responsable de esto!

— ¡¿Qué?! —Nuevamente Mei se enfadó.

— ¡Basta! —Apareció Cheren junto a todos, algo molesto, por lo que toda la clase se calmó en un momento—. Están gritando mucho. Como las batallas ya terminaron, regresaremos al salón de clases, ¿les quedó claro?

—Oh, pero... —Gray se quejó un poco—. Usted me lo dijo... yo podía luchar contra alguien de la clase para que adquirieran mayor experiencia... ¿no?

Dicho esto, los alumnos se sorprendieron por completo.

—Uf... —Cheren suspiró—. Gracias Gray —Dijo de manera sarcástica—. De acuerdo. Con Gray habíamos acordado que tendría una batalla con alguno de ustedes para que así pudieran ver lo que era luchar contra un entrenador más experimentado. Y nada más porque él vino hasta aquí, ignoraré todo el desorden que hicieron hace un rato. ¿Y bien, Gray? Viste las habilidades de los chicos... ¿prefieres luchar contra el ganador entre los chicos, o la ganadora entre las chicas?

—Es que ambos demostraron que son entrenadores comunes y corrientes... ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! —Tomó a Hana del brazo—. ¡Hana! ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?

— ¡¿Eh?! —Hana casi explotó de la sorpresa y se puso roja como tomate—. ¡¿T-Tu pareja?! ¡¿Así de repente?! ¡E-Es que tal vez sea muy pronto! Digo... es que...

— ¿Serás mi pareja para la batalla sí o no?

— ¿Oh? —Se relajó, aunque puso una cara de desilusión—. Con que te referías a una batalla doble... ay... pero sabes que yo no sé pelear.

—Tranquila. Dewott está bien entrenado. ¿Entonces aceptan? —Se acercó a Mei y Kyouhei.

— ¡Pero claro! —Aceptó Mei con emoción.

—Entonces seré pareja con Mei-chan —Dijo Kyouhei de forma pícara.

—Ay... —En un segundo Mei perdió su emoción y se alejó de Kyouhei de un salto—. ¡T-Tú sólo no me estorbes!

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Mi hermoso rostro te pone nerviosa? —La miró de manera coqueta.

—Te lo juro... ¡vuelve a mirarme así y te patearé justo en la...!

— ¡Bueno! —Cheren interrumpió antes de que Mei pudiera terminar esa frase—. Ambas parejas pónganse en posición para comenzar la batalla.

Dicho esto, Gray y Hana fueron juntos a un extremo del campo y, Kyouhei y Mei al otro extremo, mientras que los demás alumnos junto al profesor Cheren mantuvieron su lugar como espectadores.

— ¡Muy bien! —Gray levantó su voz con ánimo eligiendo a su Serperior de la PokéBall—. ¡Vamos a comenzar!

— ¡Ok! ¡Entonces adelante! —Kyouhei de manera tranquila eligió a Tepig de la PokéBall.

— ¡Vamos contra ellos! —Mei en un tono más rudo eligió a Purrloin de la PokéBall.

—B-Bien... entonces adelante... —Hana eligió a Dewott me forma bastante nerviosa.

—Escucha Hana... —Gray se acercó un poco a Hana para susurrarle—. Sé que estás nerviosa, pero debes aprovechar en estos casos la fuerza de tu propio Pokémon, y Dewott tiene experiencia luchando, así que no tengas miedo, que eso es lo que te diferencia de ambos chicos, ¿sí?

— ¿Entonces puedo hacer algo? Bien... ¡Ataca con Concha filo!

— ¡Ay, pero no te adelantes tampoco, porque Purrloin...! —Se alteró un poco.

Dewott tomó las dos conchas que trae consigo y corrió directamente para atacar, sin embargo Purrloin realizó un movimiento encantador, girando en el suelo de forma adorable distrayendo un poco a Dewott por no saber qué era lo que hacía, en ese lapso de segundo, Purrloin utilizó su larga y fina cola para golpear uno de los brazos de Dewott, logrando que dejara volar la concha que traía en su mano, y entonces cuando Dewott se distrajo al mirar hacia arriba, Purrloin saltó encima de él, tomó la otra concha de su mano, y apoyó sus patas en la cabeza de Dewott para dar un enorme salto y atrapar la otra concha en el aire, dejando a Dewott completamente desarmado.

— ¡¿Q-Qué acaba de pasar?! —Hana se sorprendió demasiado.

—Ay... mira... Purrloin se verá muy tierno a simple vista, pero es un ladrón experto. Dewott se acercó demasiado dejando sus armas muy descuidadas, no me sorprende que te las haya robado. Tal vez un movimiento como Acua Jet hubiera funcionado mejor.

— ¿Y ahora me lo dices? Ay...

—Fue mi culpa... no debí dejarte... ¡Cuidado! —Se percató de los sucesos en el campo de batalla.

Tepig corrió a toda velocidad, golpeando a Dewott con la Nitrocarga.

—P-Pero como es un movimiento de fuego... no le debería afectarle mucho —Dijo Hana, aunque no con mucha confianza.

—Vaya, parece que la señorita presente no hizo su tarea —Contestó Kyouhei de forma calmada y un poco burlesca.

— ¿Cómo...?

— ¿Por qué no le enseñas Kabu...? El efecto secundario de la Nitrocarga.

En un momento, Tepig se movió con una velocidad increíble, poniéndose detrás de Dewott sin que lo pudiera detener y dándole un golpe en la espalda con la Nitrocarga.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Hana se puso nerviosa.

—Se está aprovechando —Dijo Gray de forma seria por fin.

— ¿Qué dices, Gray?

—Ese chico... al notar que eres bastante principiante, decidió usar a tu Dewott como saco de boxeo para así aumentar su estadística en velocidad. En resumen, sólo quiere ganar poder para enfrentarse a Serperior.

— ¡¿Eh?! —Bajó la mirada casi llorando—. Lo sabía... solamente te estoy perjudicando...

—No tienes la culpa. Veamos... ¡Nos toca! ¡Deslumbrar!

El ataque no dio en el blanco debido a la increíble velocidad de Tepig, el cual hizo una esquivada perfecta, colocándose detrás de Serperior y luego golpeándolo con el Nitrocarga.

— ¡Bien! —Expresó Mei levantando el puño con alegría—. ¡Fantástico Kyo! ¡Un golpe de fuego le irá bien a Serperior!

—Entonces, ¿eso te enamoró de mí? —Le dijo Kyouhei sonriendo.

—No juegues en medio de una batalla por favor —Lo miró con desprecio.

—Je... —Gray soltó una diminuta sonrisa.

Sin previo aviso, Serperior usó su largo cuerpo para atrapar a Tepig.

— ¡Oh! ¡¿Pero cómo...?! —Mei se sorprendió.

—Aquí nuestra desventaja es la falta de nivel de nuestros Pokémon —Dijo Kyouhei de manera seria—. Aunque haya sido un ataque muy efectivo, Serperior puede aguantarlo debido a su experiencia, razón por la que dejó que lo golpeara, para así detener la velocidad de Tepig.

— ¡Sí! —Gritó Gray alegremente—. ¡Ahora Serperior!

Serperior utilizó el Deslumbrar para dejar inmóvil a Tepig.

— ¡No podemos dejarlo seguir! ¡Neko ataca! —Mei envió a su Purrloin a contraatacar.

— ¡Hana! —Gray miró a Hana con seriedad.

— ¡¿E-Eh...?! —Hana se mostró nerviosa—. ¡A-Ay! ¡¿Acua Jet?!

Dewott siguió la orden golpeando a Purrloin con un movimiento de prioridad, aprovechando también en recuperar sus conchas.

— ¡Bien! —Gray le levantó el pulgar—. Ahora sí hiciste el movimiento correcto, ¡Nada mejor que un buen movimiento de prioridad! Ahora... —Serperior lanzó a Tepig hacia Purrloin, chocando ambos, a lo que comenzaron a pelear entre ellos—. ¡Muy bien! ¡Lluevehojas!

El ataque de Serperior llegó con una gran potencia, golpeando tanto a los Pokémon como a sus entrenadores, mandándolos a volar, poniendo fin a la batalla.

—A-Ay... —Mei se se levantó poco a poco y notó que estaba cubierta de hojas—. Oh, vaya... —Comenzó a sacudir su cabello.

—Déjame ayudarte —Kyouhei se le acercó y le sacudió con la mano la zona del pecho mientra sonreía como un tonto.

—Uy... —Se le levantó la vena apretando fuerte el puño—. ¡¿Qué no puedes tener un poco más de consideración?! ¡Pervertido! —Le dio un buen golpe en la cara.

— ¡Ay! ¿Tú siempre tan agresiva?

— ¡¿Tú siempre tan tonto?!

Mientras tanto Gray observaba aquella situación de manera seria.

—Oh... Gray, perdón si por mi culpa casi perdemos... ¿Gray? —Hana le hablaba, pero parecía que Gray no la escuchaba.

—Ah —Reaccionó—. Perdón Hana, estaba... ehm... —Nuevamente observó hacia allá—. _Qué extraño..._ —Pensó—. _Tengo un presentimiento con esos chicos... especialmente por ese tal Kyouhei. Algo me dice que no se trata de un entrenador común y corriente..._

En la tarde, cuando las clases ya habían terminado, todos habían vuelto a casa, también Cheren que se fue acompañado de Hana y Gray, sin embargo en una de las calles más deshabitadas de la ciudad, se encontraba Kyouhei sentado muy tranquilamente mientras se la pasaba jugando un videojuego en una consola DS, tarareando a la vez.

—Hmmm... —De pronto detuvo su juego al sentir una presencia—. Uf... —Suspiró casi con desprecio—. "Cuando el polvo se acumula..." —Dijo sin mucho interés.

—"Se forma una montaña" —Terminó la frase un hombre mayor de cabello negro, aunque con algunas canas, usaba un saco café.

—Ay... —Cerró su consola sin mucho ánimo—. Bien, estoy aquí para mi entrenamiento, Looker.

— ¡K-Kyouhei! ¡¿Qué es ese ánimo?! —Looker se enfadó un poco.

—Nada en especial —Hizo un leve puchero.

—Escucha, ¡recuerda que esta es una gran oportunidad! No sólo el inspector me eligió a mí para entrenar a su hijo en cuanto a la policía internacional se refiere, sino que nos dejó a ambos la investigación sobre una asociación que podría perturbar la paz en Unova ¡¿No te das cuenta?! ¡Tú como un aprendiz de la policía internacional podrías subir hasta uno de los más altos rangos si completamos la misión con éxito!

—Eres torpe e inocente, Looker.

— ¡¿Eh?!

—Bueno... —Se puso de pie—. En primera no es que él confíe mucho en ti y por eso te dejó "entrenarme" sino que no quiere perder el tiempo en eso, tiene uno de los rangos más altos y no tiene tiempo para entrenar reclutas nuevos, incluso si se trata de su hijo. En segunda, nada ha comprobado lo de la asociación, sólo se especula, en otras palabra te dio la oportunidad de hacer esta investigación conmigo porque se trata de una misión pobre, diminuta, incluso tal vez nos demos cuenta de que en realidad no se trata de nada.

— ¡Aun si se tratara de eso, existe la posibilidad de que esta cierta asociación se convierta en algo peligroso! ¡Tal vez no sea nada concreto todavía, pero como miembros de la policía internacional nuestro trabajo es encontrar la verdad aun si fuera imposible! ¡Por eso Kyo...! —Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando solo—. ¿Kyo? ¡¿Kyo?! —Miró hacia atrás y encontró a Kyouhei hablando felizmente con unas chicas—. ¡H-Hey! —Fue junto a él corriendo.

— Por eso chicas, yo les digo... —Miró hacia un lado—. Oh, eres tú Looker. Disculpen chicas, ¿me permiten un momento? —Fue junto a Looker hacia un lado—. Qué pesado eres, ¿no ves que la rubia es bastante guapa?

— ¡No estamos aquí para coquetear con mujeres! ¡Oh! —Reaccionó—. ¡Ya lo veo! ¡¿Hay una chica sospechosa que puede ser parte de la asociación y por eso tu misión es conquistarlas para investigarlas?!

— ¿Misión? ¿D-De qué me hablas? Has visto muuuuchas telenovelas últimamente. A la señorita se le cayó su pañuelo y yo sólo se lo entregué. Y bueno, me gustaría invitarlas a un café, ¿por qué no?

— ¿E-Eh...? ¡P-P-Pero estamos ocupados ahora!

—Ya te lo he dicho antes, ¿no, Looker? Si bien, me ocupo de algunos asuntos de la policía internacional, no es algo que me interese en realidad. Prefiero estar con lindas chica antes que hacer aburridas investigaciones, bye —Fue nuevamente con aquellas chicas.

— ¡O-Oye! Uf... —Suspiró con decepción—. Este chico... —Revisó algunos de sus reportes—. Todos en la policía internacional dicen que podría ser un prodigio, sin embargo no puedo hacer que se tome todo esto en serio.

En aquellos papeles se encontraba una fotografía de Kyouhei, con la siguiente información:

"Rango: Aprendiz

Apodo: "Gray 2"

Edad: 12"

 **¡Fin de este episodio especial! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	2. Mi aventura por Kalos

Esta parte de la historia se sitúa 2 años después de los sucesos del fanfic, y 2 años antes de los sucesos del segundo fanfic.

Personajes de este episodio que deben conocer:

Kotone: Hija de Gold y Crystal. Es una chica engreída y muy descuidada en ciertas cosas. Le encanta el billar y los chicos guapos. Muestra un extraordinario talento cuando se trata de atrapar Pokémon. En el fanfic se puede descubrir un secreto en base al por qué de su personalidad. En el último episodio, ella decidió emprender un viaje por las regiones del mundo.

* * *

 **Capítulo especial: ¡Mi visita por Kalos!**

Región Kalos/ Pueblo Boceto.

— ¿Eh? ¡¿De verdad?! —Sentada en una enorme piedra se encontraba una joven de un largo cabello azul y ojos dorados. Conversaba a través de su Pokégear mientras comía una onigiri—. Mira... ¡Créeme que me ENCANTARÍA ir a casa para el cumpleaños de mi hermano, mamá... _*no, la verdad es que no*_ Pero ya sabes que no tengo tiempo, estoy en medio de viaje aún. Ehm... ajá... ¡Hey! ¡No la tomes conmigo! ¡No es mi culpa que se te haya ocurrido hacer cosas indebidas con papá sin tomar precauciones! Ehm... ¡Ya, no me grites por eso! Sí... ¡sé que debería darme el tiempo de ir a conocer el niño porque soy su "Onee-chan" y esas cosas! Sí, sí, lo tendré en cuenta... ¡Bye mami! —Corta—. Uf... —Suspira guardando el Pokégear y luego comienza a estirarse con alivio—. Vaya, por fin... Uf... no entiendo por qué se enoja tanto, una vez que conozca todo Kalos volveré a Johto —Apunta hacia el horizonte con su dedo índice—. ¡¿Me oíste bien, región Kalos?! ¡Yo! ¡La gran Kotone, he venido para explorarte! ¡Deberías sentirte la región más afortunada!

Se escuchó el eco de lo último que había dicho. Entonces se preparó para continuar su viaje, cuando entonces...

— ¿Hmm? —Miró hacia un lado y vio a lo lejos a un grupo de jóvenes esperando algo ansiosos por alguna razón—. Oh... ¿eh? —A su lado pasó un chico casi de su misma edad, corriendo muy ansioso, mientras miraba con mucha alegría una cámara que colgaba en su cuello.

—Jeje... —Él miraba su cámara con el rostro ruborizado por la alegría, sin mirar lo que tenía en frente—. ...¡A-Ay! —Sin previo aviso, uno de los otros chicos le hizo un puntapié, cayendo de frente al suelo, pero levantando la cámara para protegerla—. Uf... —Suspiró con alivio al notar que no le había pasado nada a su cámara—. ¡O-Oye...! —Pero entonces le quitaron la cámara de las manos.

— ¿Qué es esto? Te veías muy feliz —Le dijo el chico que le había quitado la cámara, el cual también le había hecho el puntapié. Tenía una apariencia robusta, viéndose bastante grande.

— ¡No la toques! Tengo algo muy importante ahí... —Se levantó pero los otros dos chicos lo sujetaron—. Ay... por favor no hagas nada...

— ¡Hey! —Expresó con sorpresa al estar revisando las imágenes en la cámara—. Mira nada más... ¿Acaso le has tomado fotografías a la famosa actriz Diantha? ¡Imposible que un chico como tú haya podido encontrarla y más encima fotografiarla!

— ¡Pues me costó mucho hacerlo! ¡Dame mi cámara por favor!

—Qué niñita... —Sacó la tarjeta de memoria de la cámara, arrojándole la cámara hacia él, quien pudo atraparla porque ya lo habían soltado.

—Oh... ¡N-Necesito la tarjeta de memoria! Por favor, es muy importante para mí.

— ¿En serio? Si de verdad lo es, ven por ella. Anda.

—E-Es que... —Retrocedió unos pasos con la mirada baja.

—No me sorprende ¡Miedosito! ¡Eres un cobarde! —Comenzó a marcharse con los demás—. Bueno, apuesto que una estación de televisión pagaría excelente por estas fotos, ¿no les parece? ¡Ja!

—Oh... —Miró hacia ellos con tristeza—. ¡N-No! —Con la voz temblorosa gritó y sujetó al chico del brazo con el que sujetaba la tarjeta—. ¡Devuélvemela! ¡Es mía!

— ¡¿Quién te crees...?! —Lo golpeó el estómago, dejándolo derribado en el suelo—. ¡Ja! ¡Te arrepentirás de haber hecho eso! ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Ya no quiero tu ridícula tarjeta! —Dejó caer la tarjeta al suelo, luego la pisó con tal fuerza que terminó destruyéndola.

— ¡N-No! —Tomó las partes de su tarjeta destruida, con los ojos llorosos.

— ¡Y ahora tú...! —Lo tomó de la camiseta de forma amenazante, sin embargo, arruinando el momento, fue golpeado por un zapato en la cabeza que llegó de la nada—. ¡¿Ah?! —Miró hacia atrás enfadado.

— ¡Maldito abusivo! ¡Tus acciones son imperdonables! —Era Kotone, quien apuntaba con su palo de billar como si fuera su arma final—. ¡Yo, la gran Kotone, no dejaré que sigas abusando de los débiles!

—Vaya, pero si es sólo una chica... ¡Escúchame! Quiero que sepas que no me meto con mujeres, así que te recomiendo... —Antes de seguir hablando, Kotone le arrojó su otro zapato—. Serás... —Levantó la vena.

— ¡Anda! ¡Venga! ¡No le tengo miedo a una bola de cobardes como ustedes!

— ¡¿Qué?! —Los tres fueron directos por ella.

—Patéticos... —Con su palo de billar golpeó la PokéBall, haciéndola rebotar golpeando a los tres en el proceso, terminando por salir Typhlosion, amenazándolos con sus fuertes llamas—. Ahora, mejor se rinden si no quieren que prepare un asado de imbéciles.

—Maldición... —Se fueron corriendo lejos—. ¡Y estás loca! —Le gritó de lejos.

— ¡Sigue corriendo! —Kotone le devolvió el grito levantando su palo con amenaza—. Vaya... —Se calmó apoyando el palo en su hombro.

—Fiu... —El chico suspiró con alivio.

— ¡Hmph! —Lo miró de manera amenazante.

— ¡Uy...! —Se espantó un poco ante la mirada de Kotone.

— ¡¿Y tú?! ¡¿Acaso siempre dejas que te digan lo que quieran sin hacer nada al respecto?! ¡No hiciste nada, cobarde!

—No me digas eso, eran más grandes que yo, los viste —Se puso a jugar con sus dedos de forma tímida.

— ¡Eso es sólo una tonta excusa! ¡¿Y te haces llamar hombre?! ¡Debes mandar a volar a esos chicos! ¡¿No tienes algún pokémon?!

—Ehm... sí, sí tengo...

— ¡¿Y bien?!

— ¡Hiiii! ¡Lo siento! —Se puso muy nervioso.

— ¡Ahora no te asustes de mí! Ay, por dios... —Le estiró la mano.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Te vas a quedar sentado todo el día? Ven, ponte de pie y no dejes esperando a esta hermosa chica que tienes en frente.

—Oh, lo siento... —Tomó la mano de Kotone y se puso de pie—. Esto... ¡Mu-Mucha gracias!

—No hay de qué. Deberías sentirte afortunado de que te haya ofrecido mi ayuda. ¡Pero no puedes acostumbrarte a eso! Para la otra debes hacer algo por ti mismo... esto... ¿tú...?

—Calme.

— ¿Eh?

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Calme —Hizo una leve inclinación para saludar con cortesía.

—Oh... ¡Oh, sí, sí! Calme... ¿eh? Yo soy Kotone —Le estiró su mano para saludar.

— ¿Uh? ¡Ah! —Tomó la mano de Kotone aceptando el saludo—. ¡Es un gusto, señorita Kotone!

— ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Sólo dime Kotone, que me haces sentir vieja! ¿Cuántos años tienes por cierto?

— ¿Yo...? Uhm... 12...

— ¿Sí? —Caminó a su alrededor casi analizándolo, lo que le puso nervioso—. ¿Y los cumpliste...?

—Bueno... acabo de cumplirlos el mes pasado...

— ¡Ja! ¡Ya veo! Así que sí soy mayor que tú. Aún así, quiero que sólo me llames por mi nombre para que no me hagas sentir como una anciana, ¿queda claro?

— ¡Sí! —Asintió con una adorable sonrisa—. Lo recordaré.

—Y bueno, como te salvé, creo que me debes un favor ¿no? pequeño nene.

— ¿Oh? Esto... —Entró en nervios de nuevo.

— ¡Ay, tranquilo! No pido nada del otro mundo. Mira, la cosa es que estoy de viaje... ¡Y detesto dormir en la intemperie! Así que sólo necesito hospedaje por una noche. Lo que por supuesto incluye una ducha caliente y una buena cena antes de dormir.

— ¿Oh...? ¡Jeje! —Rió levemente—. Con gusto puede quedarse en mi casa. No creo que mis padres pongan problema alguno.

— ¡Perfecto! ¡¿Y qué estamos esperando?!

Luego de varios minutos, se podía ver a ambos caminando juntos por el tranquilo pueblo boceto.

— ¡Ya veo! Así que se ha dedicado a viajar por todas las regiones por estos dos años, ¡es increíble! —Aclamaba Calme mientras caminaba junto a Kotone.

— ¡Pero por supuesto! Sólo alguien tan genial como yo podría llevar a cabo tal hazaña —Se autoaclamó Kotone sin rastro de modestia.

—La envidio. Me gustaría conocer tantos lugares diferentes... tantas personas...

—Eres un llorón.

— ¿Eh? Pero...

—Mi lema es: si quieres hacerlo ¡hazlo! ¿No hace la vida más fácil?

—Me gustaría tener ese tipo de voluntad para lograr las cosas. A decir verdad, mi sueño es ser un gran reportero —Tomó la cámara que cuelga de su cuello con una mirada de ternura—. Siempre me ha gustado fotografiar lugares de interés, buscar verdades impactantes, o conocer gente famosa ¡Es un mundo que adoro de verdad! —Esta vez hablaba con gran entusiasmo, como si fuera alguien diferente a ese chico tan tímido.

— ¿Ah? Reporteros o periodistas... ¿No son gente molesta que no deja en paz a los famosos?

—Je... sí, normalmente la gente tiene esa visión, y no están equivocados del todo. Pero yo no quiero ser así. Unas amigas de mis padres trabajan en ese tipo de cosas, y a través de ellas conocí este tipo de mundo. Fue cuando era a penas un niño. Era tan bello... por fin haber encontrado algo que me apasionara tanto...

—Hmm... A propósito... ¿Tú habías tomado fotos...?

—Juju... cerca de aquí se estaba haciendo la grabación de una película, pero no querían gente cerca para interrumpir en todo momento... ¡Y la actriz principal no era otra que Diantha! ¡Con mucho esfuerzo logré conseguir fotos de ahí! Uf... —Suspiró con decepción—. Pero como rompieron mi tarjeta, ya no tengo nada. Lástima.

— ¡Si te hubieras defendido no te lo hubieran roto!

—Es fácil decir eso. Pero de todas formas yo no podría hacer nada. No soy tan fuerte...

—Bla bla bla bla... Con esa actitud sí que no lo eres.

—Jeje... lo recordaré... —Sonrió—. ¡Ah! —Miró hacia el cielo alegremente.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Al mirar al cielo también vio... ¿una persona? Sí, había alguien allí que volaba con un traje extraño, quien notó la presencia de los dos chicos, por lo que entonces descendió para ir junto a ellos, sorprendiendo a Kotone quien no entendía nada.

—Uf... —Aquella persona se quitó el casco que traía. Era una mujer adulta, con un cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta los hombros—. ¡Calme! ¿Estás con una amiga? —Se notó en su tono que era muy alegre y amigable. Un Talonflame descendió para estar junto a ella, se trataba claramente de su Pokémon.

—Sí... —Asintió Calme—. Bueno... la acabo de conocer y... ¡Oh! Kotone, te la presento, ella es mi madre, Yvonne —Por lo que se veía la presentó con mucho orgullo y alegría.

— ¡Hola! —Saludó alegremente.

—Ehm... ¡Ah! ¡Hola! —Saludó Kotone—. Ehm... ese traje...

— ¿Eh? ¡Oh, ésto! Es mi traje especial de vuelo... —Extendió los brazos para mostrar mejor las "alas" del traje.

—Mamá es una entrenadora aérea, ellos tienen trajes especiales para volar junto a sus Pokémon durante las batallas —Le explicó Calme.

—Wow... —Expresó Kotone un poco sorprendida—. Nunca había visto algo así... supongo que debe ser común en Kalos...

—Sí. De hecho la escuela para entrenadores aéreos se encuentra aquí mismo, en pueblo Boceto.

— ¡O sea que puedo aprender a volar! —Se imaginó a sí misma volando con una versión del traje más "cool".

—Bueno, a parte de eso debes aprender las reglas sobre los Pokémon calificados, no calificados, habilidades factibles, movimientos...

—Ay, ya entendí... no, gracias.

—Por cierto, mamá... —Se dirigió a Yvonne nuevamente—. Es primera vez que Kotone visita Kalos, y necesita un lugar donde pasar la noche. Me preguntaba si podría quedarse en nuestra casa.

— ¡Oh! ¡Pero por supuesto! —Contestó Yvonne alegremente—. Si es tu amiga, no hay razón para que no se quede.

— ¡Gracias!

Dicho todo esto, los tres se dirigieron a lo que era el hogar de Calme. Era una casa bastante bella y grande, bastante acogedora a simple vista. Los tres entraron.

— ¡Listo! ¡X! ¡Llegamos! —Yvonne caminó recto para salir del pasillo de entrada, tan enérgica como siempre.

— ¿X? —Preguntó Kotone.

—Es papá, seguro que ya está en casa —Le respondió Calme.

—Oh... es un nombre muy extraño... —Se preparó para avanzar.

— ¡E-Ehm... Kotone! —La sujetó del hombro.

— ¿Eh?

—Oye... —Bajó un poco la voz—. ¿Te importaría no hablarle a mis padres sobre lo de hoy? No quiero que se enteren.

— ¿O sea que ellos no saben como te tratan esos sujetos? ¡Vaya niño has salido!

—Por favor...

—Descuida, de todas formas no soy chismosa... guardaré el secreto si es lo que quieres.

—Muchas gracias... entonces, ¿vamos?

—Sí, sí...

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la sala.

—Oh, papá... ¡hola! —Calme saludó a un hombre que se encontraba en la sala. Era castaño y se veía más o menos de la misma edad que Yvonne.

—Hola... ¿Eh? —Se percató de que Kotone acompañaba a su hijo.

— ¡Hola! Usted debe ser el señor X... ¡Un placer! —Saludó Kotone de forma muy poco cortés.

—Kotone se quedará a dormir esta noche —Le avisó Yvonne a X.

—De vez en cuando me gustaría tomar ese tipo de decisiones también... —Comentó X de forma calmada.

— ¡No las pasaremos bien! ¡No tiene nada de malo!

—Vaya Calme... —Kotone le susurró a Calme—. Tu mamá es muy divertida, y tu padre ¡pero para nada! Supongo que son el uno para el otro...

—Hmm... —X miró a Kotone un poco ofendido.

—Ay... ¿me escuchó...?

—Papá tiene buen oído... —Le explicó Calme con una sonrisa forzada.

—Bueno, no me pueden culpar por eso, ¿verdad?

—Por cierto, Calme, ¿vas a ir mañana? —Le preguntó X, tratando de ignorar a Kotone.

—Ah, sí —Asintió Calme—. Mañana es el día, estoy muy emocionado.

— ¡Debes estarlo! —Yvonne le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda a su hijo—. Especialmente porque a ti te encanta conocer gente tan famosa. Me alegro mucho por ti, Calme. Pero recuerda, debes mantener una actitud reservada, no vas a querer molestar al profesor.

—Jaja... lo sé... uf... —Suspiró.

— ¿Ah...? —Kotone sólo pudo girar la cabeza sin comprender qué pasaba.

Al día siguiente, Kotone había dormido en una habitación extra de la casa, pero entonces despertó por escuchar un fuerte ruido que venía desde afuera.

—Ah... ¿Qué...? —Despertó completamente despeinada, limpiando la baba de su cara y restregándose los ojos, luego tomó su PokéGear para echarle un vistazo—. Con un demonio... son sólo las 8... ¿por qué tanto ruido...? —Se levantó para abrir las persianas, entonces al mirar abajo vio a dos Rhyhorn corriendo, uno de ellos que montaba Calme, en lo que parecía un pequeño camino hecho para el entrenamiento de esos Rhyhorn, con pequeños obstáculos y todo—. ¿Qué puede estar haciendo ese chico?

Luego de varios minutos, Kotone por fin se vistió y peinó, por lo que bajó las escaleras para ir hacia el patio, en donde corrían ambos Rhyhorn.

—Ah, Kotone —Se encontró con Yvonne, quien veía a Calme correr.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan temprano?

—Calme siempre entrena desde las 6 de la mañana con su Rhyhorn. Suele competir en carreras de Rhyhorn, por lo que le enseño de vez en cuando.

— ¿Carreras? ¿No es usted una señorita aérea o algo así?

—Sí. Pero mi mamá compite en las carreras, por lo que me enseñó todo lo que sabe.

—Ajá...

— ¿Oh...? —Calme miró hacia un lado—. Oh, Kotone —Detuvo a su Rhyhorn para bajar—. Lo siento, es que estaba practicando.

—Lindo pasatiempo tienes, ¿eh? Para ser un chico tan tímido —Le dijo con mueca burlesca.

—N-No se burle de mí por favor —Se sonrojó—. Me gustan las carreras de Rhyhorn... por eso practico todas las mañana.

—Oh, Calme, ¿No se te hace tarde? —Le mencionó Y.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah, cierto! —Corrió hacia la casa desesperado—. ¡Necesito cambiarme! No puedo ir con mi traje de carreras...

Unos minutos después. Calme había salido ya cambiado junto a Kotone.

— ¿Irás a Ciudad Ciudad Luminalia? —Le preguntó Kotone—. ¿Por qué?

—Un amigo de mis padres vive ahí. Y me dará un regalo especial —Le dijo con una sonrisa y con las mejillas rojas de felicidad.

—Ah... te ves contento... ¿eh...?

— ¡¿Lo conoces?! ¡Es el profesor Sycamore! ¡¿Sabes quién es?! ¡Uno de los investigadores más importantes del mundo! —Gritó con alegría—. No puedo creer que hablaré con alguien tan famoso... ¡Estoy emocionado! Oh dios, oh dios. Tengo tanto que preguntarle y...

—Ya entendí... ehm... —Trató de calmarlo mientras Calme seguía hablando sin parar—. _Vaya... ojalá mostrara tanta pasión para todo lo demás..._ —Ah, cierto, ¿no te queda algo lejos Luminalia? ¿Irás a pie?

— ¿Oh? Está bien. Chevro me llevará. Creo que puede con ambos —Tomó su PokéBall y de ella sacó a un Gogoat—. Te lo presento, es Chevro. A estado conmigo desde que era un pequeño Skiddo —Le explicó mientras acariciaba amablemente su Pokémon—. Él puede llevarnos —Se subió en Gogoat sujetándose de sus largas astas—. ¿Vienes?

—Eh... supongo... —Se subió también sujetándose de Calme algo desconfiada.

—Sujetate bien, Cevro suele ser algo mañoso y le gusta la velocidad.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con...? —De pronto Gogoat partió corriendo a gran velocidad como si estuviera muy motivado—. ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué le pasa?!

—Está bien. Vamos, Chevro, a Ciudad Luminosa.

— ¡Al menos bájale la velocidad!

Al cabo de unas horas, ambos llegaron a la enorme Ciudad Luminosa.

—Ay... por fin... —Kotone se tumbó en el suelo satisfecha.

—Debiste cansarte mucho Chevro, pero muchas gracias —Calme le dio un Pokélito antes de regresarlo nuevamente a su PokéBall—. Listo. Kotone, ¿vas a a acompañarme a...? ¿Eh? —Antes de seguir hablando, se dio cuenta de que Kotone ya estaba a muchos pasos de él.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Pero esta ciudad es enorme y hay mucho de lo que me gustaría turistear! ¡Nos vemos! —Se alejó hasta perderse entre la muchedumbre.

—A-Ah… Calme se quedó sin palabras al ver la actitud tan temeraria de Kotone— . Oh, bueno —Suspiró— . De todos modos será mejor que me apresure.

Calme siguió su camino hasta llegar a un gran edificio, en donde ponía "Laboratorio del profesor Sycamore". Él se veía muy emocionado por entrar.

—M-Muy bien… —Tragó saliva— . D-Disculpe… ¿eh? —Iba a tocar la puerta, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta, por lo que se dio el permiso de entrar— . ¿Profesor? Qué raro… —Caminó por el lugar, pero al parecer no había nadie— . Qué extraño… ¿oh? —Notó a alguien arriba de una escalera, buscando un libro en un estante alto.

—¿Eh? —Se trataba de una chica de más o menos su edad, cabello naranjo con dos trenzas, ojos grises, usaba gafas y una bata de laboratorio—. ¡Ah! ¡Eres tú, Calme! —Ella bajó de forma alegre . ¿Cómo has estado?

—Naomi… —Se le acercó— . Esto… ¿Y el profesor…? Creí que aquí estaría…

—Sobre eso, el profesor tuvo algo importante que hacer y me dijo que le disculparas y que yo te reciba para dártelo.

—¿Ah…? N-No puede ser… —Se desilusionó mucho—. Y yo que creí que sería mi oportunidad de conocer por fin al profesor… lástima… ¿El señor Trevor tampoco está?

—¿Papá? No. Fue junto al profesor, ¡pero bueno! Lo importante es para lo que viniste —Le sujetó del brazo y lo arrastró hacia una mesa que tenía tres PokéBall encima—. Jeje… el profesor dijo que como eras el hijo de X e Yvonne, estaría contento de que tú tuvieras uno de ellos.

—Sí, me lo dijo, por eso vine.

—¡Muy bien! Entonces adelante, escoge el que quieras.

—El… que quiera… —Se mantuvo observando las PokéBall y a los tres Pokémon que había dentro.

Mientras tanto, Kotone continuaba turisteando por la ciudad, especialmente en todas las tiendas que había allí.

—Esto está súper —Dijo mientras comía un bocadillo junto a su Furret—. ¿No lo crees, Otaro? Ciudad Trigal pareciera ser una ciudad pequeña al lado de esta, ¿oh? —Se detuvo al lado de una enorme butique, muy lujosa—. ¡Cielo santo! Se ve increíble, no es la primer butique que veo en Kalos pero esta me dejó impactada. ¡Bueno! Una chica tan bella como yo necesita otro tipo de ropa de vez en cuando, ¡Aquí voy! —Abrió las puertas muy motivada, al hacerlo encontró a varias personas dentro, usando ropa muy rara según ella, mirando a Kotone impactados, como si les desagradara la chica, incluso algunos murmuraban—. ¿Qué? ¿Tengo Aipom en la cara? ¡Bah! Ni que me importa, sólo quiero ver la tienda…

—¡Oh, por dios! —Uno de los empleados se le acercó—. S-Señorita… usted no puede entrar aquí.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¿Y eso por qué? —Se enfadó un poco.

—No se lo tome a mal, pero no puede entrar aquí con ese atuendo tan fuera de moda.

—¡¿Qué?! —Se le levantó la vena—. ¡Y seguro la ropa de su tienda es mejor! ¡Yo sólo veo basura! ¡Es usted quién no sabe de moda!

—De todas formas, salga de aquí por favor.

—¡O-Oiga! —Otros dos empleados la sujetaron de ambos brazos—. ¡Suéltenme ahora mismo! ¡Exijo un abogado! De preferencia muy guapo y bien peinado, por cierto… ¡Pero suéltenme! —Fue arrojada fuera de la tienda y le cerraron las puertas—. ¡¿Qué se creen?! —Le dio una buena patada a la puerta—. ¡¿Y quién necesita su tienda tan horrenda?! ¡Para su información, el padre de MI novio es un diseñador de ropa profesional! ¡Y hace mejores cosas que sus trapos sucios que quieren vender con el nombre de ropa!

—Kotone… ¿Tienes novio…? —Escuchó una voz detrás suyo.

—¿Eh? —Volteó—. Ah…C-Calme… Jajajaja… —Ríe forzosamente.

—No sabía que tenías novio.

—¿Eh? A-Ah… eso… sólo hablaba de un chico de Hoenn… no tiene importancia… jeje… —Se rascó la mejilla algo avergonzada.

—¿Y diseña ropa? —Comenzaron a caminar.

—Para nada, es su padre, un coordinador afeminado.

—¡Oh! —Se emocionó—. ¿Has conocido coordinadores Pokémon? Si es de Hoenn podría tratarse de uno de los más famosos, ¿no? ¿Es así, Kotone? ¿Lo es?

— ¡H-Hey…! No me presiones… Eh… —Puso una leve sonrisa diabólica—. ¡Je! ¡No sólo he conocido a uno, sino a dos de los coordinadores más famosos en Hoenn! Pero eso no es nada, sí, ¡Yo conozco en persona a los campeones de la región Kanto y Unova! Claro, también el de Hoenn, pero no he hablado mucho con él —Finalmente se puso a presumir.

—¡¿D-De verdad?! —Se vio el brillo en sus ojos—. A los campeones… y yo que me emocioné tanto de tener una simple grabación de Diantha…

—Yo podría conseguirte una entrevista… —Continuó parloteando.

—Oh, ¡¿D-De verdad?! ¡¿Harías eso por mí?!

—Je… pero no sólo conozco gente como coordinadores o campeones… sí… querido chico, debes saberlo, yo soy… —Levantó en alto una Pokédex que traía—. ¡Hija de Pokédex Holder! ¡Así es! ¡Yo tengo contacto con todos los Pokédex Holder y sus hijos!

—¿Los Pokédex Holder? —Esta vez no mostró tanta emoción, pero claramente sí sabía a lo que se refería Kotone.

De la nada, ambos escucharon el grito de una mujer, lo que les sorprendió a ambos. Al voltear, vieron a un furioso Gogoat corriendo a toda velocidad, embistiendo autos y todo lo que tuviera en frente, lo malo es que arriba de él había un niño, llorando mientras se aferraba para no salir volando al momento de los golpes de Gogoat.

—¡¿Qué sucedió?! —Kotone se acercó a la mujer que había gritado.

—E-Ese Gogoat se volvió loco de pronto… —Le explicó la mujer con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Imposible —Le dijo Calme en un tono más serio—. Los Gogoat de esta ciudad nunca han causado problemas, algo debió pasarle.

—No lo sé. Mi hijo quería montarlo, pero cuando se subió le dio una baya, la favorita de nuestro Pokémon, pero entonces Gogoat se volvió loco… y… y ahora…

—¿Eh? —Kotone recogió el resto de la baya—. Conozco esta baya… ¡Ah, claro! La recuerdo, Ruby la usó en Swampert en esa batalla en la Torre Quemada, y según lo que me explicó el chico salvaje… ¡Ah! ¡Son estúpidos! —Le gritó a la mujer—. ¡Esta baya cura a los Pokémon! ¡Pero si les desagrada el sabor seco, ellos se confunden! ¡Por eso Gogoat se puso así!

—¿Eh? P-Pero…

—De todas formas, son bayas de Hoenn. Uf, qué problema —Sacó su skate—. Calme, quédate aquí, salvaré al niño —Se lanzó directo con su Skate para perseguir a Gogoat con toda velocidad—. _Oh, maldición… me gustaría usar un ataque de fuego de Hitaro… pero no puedo dañar a ese niño… ¿Qué puedo hacer…?_ —Antes de seguir pensando, inesperadamente Gogoat dio la media vuelta para atacar, llevándola por sorpresa—. ¡M-Maldición! ¡Lo pensé demasiado! —Perdió el equilibrio y cayó, quedando desprotegida para el ataque de Gogoat—. ¡Oh!

—¡Cuidado! —Gritó calme al segundo de arrojar su PokéBall, de la cual salió un diminuto Pokémon, que fue para hacerle frente a Gogoat—. ¡Pronto, Denne! ¡Usa tu moflete estático!

Ambos ataques chocaron, el moflete estático y el asta drenaje de Gogoat.

—Oh… ¡Claro! —Dijo Kotone—. No le hace daño al niño… ese ataque concentra la electricidad en sus mejillas, por lo que sólo daña lo que toque ese punto, pero… ¿Va a aguantar el ataque ese Pokémon?

—La habilidad de mi Denne, es carrillo —Explicó mientras su Pokémon era disparado hacia arriba por el ataque de Gogoat, algo herido, pero enseguida tomó una baya Zidra y recuperó casi por completo su salud— . Je… al comer una baya, recupera salud, por lo que con una baya zidra queda prácticamente listo.

Gogoat trató de seguir corriendo, pero se encontraba paralizado, por lo que su velocidad era casi lamentable.

—¡Comprendo! Kotone aprovechó para remontar en su skate, pasando a un lado de Gogoat y tomando al niño que tenía—. ¡Ya está!

—Ok… ¡Denne! ¡Carantoña!

El pequeño Pokémon atacó fuertemente hacia las patas de Gogoat, haciéndolo caer al suelo para que se tranquilice finalmente.

—¡Buen trabajo! —Calme fue junto a su pequeño Pokémon.

—Aquí tiene… —Kotone le entregó el niño a la mujer, pero no escuchó el agradecimiento que esta le daba, puesto que se quedó unos momentos observando sorprendida a Calme.

—Listo… —Calme le dio un Cura total al Gogoat, por lo que se levantó finalmente—. Espero no te haya dolido mucho…

—¡Sorprendente! —Kotone le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

—¡A-Ay…! ¿K-Kotone…?

—¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras así de fuerte?!

—¿Fuerte? —Se sonrojó y trató de ocultar su cara con su gorra—. ¡E-Eh…! ¡P-Para nada! Es sólo… ¡Es que me espanté…! Ehm… quería hacer algo… no fue… uy…

—¡Ya deja esa timidez! Escucha, si le muestras a esos tipos lo fuerte que eres… ¡Seguro dejan de fastidiarte de una vez por todas! ¿No crees?

—N-No creo… seguro sólo tuve suerte. Hmm… a decir verdad sé algo de combate, pues a veces he observado a papá. Él es muy fuerte, si me preguntaran, el entrenador más fuerte de todo Kalos ¡incluso más! P-Pero… Sólo eso ha sido, observar… Te lo aseguro, no soy tan fuerte.

—¡Ten más confianza en ti mismo hombre! Como este pequeño, sólo mira lo fuerte que es con ese diminuto tamaño.

—¿Hablas de Denne? Ah, sí, te lo presento. Él es Denne, mi Dedenne. Ha estado conmigo casi toda la vida, desde que era un niño.

—Así que tu primer Pokémon… ¿eh? —Observó el algo atado al cuello del pequeño Dedenne—. ¿Eso es…? ¿Una cámara oculta? Pero es pequeñísima.

—Jaja… ¿Sabes cómo pude obtener la grabación de Diantha? Denne siempre está ahí. Con su pequeño tamaño puede ocultarse muchísimo mejor que yo. Pero eso no es todo —Sacó su cámara—. Lo que graba Dedenne, se puede ver directamente en mi cámara, con la mejor calidad, ¿no es increíble? La verdad, un amigo de mis padres la hizo para mí, es el mejor inventor de Kalos. Él usa algo parecido con un brazo robotico, que muestra las imágenes un unos anteojos y la parte interior de su mochila, por lo que esto es algo parecido, con la diferencia de que yo lo grabo todo, ¿no es genial? Denne es el mejor compañero que cualquier reportero puede tener.

—Bastante sorprendente, pero eso no quita el hecho de tu potencial con las batallas, ¿eh? Tienes que hacer trabajo con eso.

—Oh… vamos… ¿Eh? Es cierto, ¿eres hija de Pokédex Holder? ¿Eso dijiste?

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Comenzó a alardear . Debes conocerlos, los famosos Pokédex Holder, ¿no?

—Es que… yo también soy hijo de ellos…

—¿Eh?

Más tarde, de vuelta a la casa de Calme.

—¡Vaya! —Expresó Kotone con mucha sorpresa—. ¡¿Ustedes dos eran Dex Holder?! Estaban reunidos con los padres de Calme en la entrada de la casa, ambos mostrando su Pokédex . Quién lo diría…

—Dime, Kotone, ¿Acaso allá conoces a Green? —Le preguntó Y.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, el padre de Gin.

—¡Así que también tiene un hijo! ¡Eso es súper! ¡Ya sé! ¡Ese tal Gin debe entrenar a Calme! ¿No crees que sería gracioso, X?

—Sería demasiado raro… —Le contestó X.

—A decir verdad, Green nos ayudó much mí en el pasado, mándale saludos de nuestra parte cuando lo veas, ¿sí?

—Sí, lo haré si me acuerdo… —Contestó Kotone.

—Oh… ¡Ya sé! —Yvonne entró a la casa un momento y llegó con dos objetos, una especie de pulsera y una extraña piedra—. ¿De casualidad, tienes algún amigo que tenga un Absol? Esto le servirá.

—¡H-Hey! —X se sobresaltó un poco—. No puedes darle eso a cualquiera, Gurkinn nos dejó dársela a alguien que lo necesite y merezca…

—Pero… no tiene nada de malo, esta chica conoce a Green, ¿recuerdas?

—Pero eso no cuenta… —Puso su mano en su cara.

—Ignóralo Kotone —Le entregó los dos objetos—. Como te dije, esa piedra debe llevarla un Absol. Ya averiguaras por qué.

—Bueno, conozco a cierto chico salvaje con un Absol, creo que podría dársela a cambio de algún favor —Contestó Kotone guiñando el ojo—. ¡Pero bueno! Ya se va a hacer tarde y necesito urgente continuar con mi viaje.

—¿Segura Kotone? ¿No te quedarás un día más? —Le preguntó Calme algo desilusionado.

—No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo, necesito seguir con mi viaje.

—Ah, en ese caso, ten —Le entregó una especie de aparato—. Es el Holomisor, con él podremos comunicarnos, ¿te parece?

—Vaya… ahora sólo me falta el regalo del señor X… —Lo miró con una sonrisa burlesca.

—Olvídalo —Le contestó X.

—Qué poco agradable… ¡Bueno! —Sacó a su Gliscor de la PokéBall para irse volando . ¡Hora de continuar con mi aventura!

—Vaya... —Calme se quedó observando a Kotone mientras se iba alejando por el aire con su Gliscor—. Me pregunto... si algún día yo podré comenzar un viaje por mí mismo...

 **¡Fin del episodio especial! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!**

 **PD: Lamento haber dejado de lado este fic, trataré de subirlo a la par con el principal para la otra.**


	3. Entrenando en el amor

Esta parte de la historia se sitúa casi 4 años después del fanfic original.

Personajes de este episodio que deben conocer:

Yuuki: Primogénito de Ruby y Sapphire. Es un chico temperamental y agresivo. Adora las batallas y se nota tener grandes habilidades en ellas. En el fanfic anterior tenía como meta reunir todas las medallas de la región Hoenn. Le gusta la naturaleza y suele estar sucio, razón por la que se le conoce como el chico salvaje.

Haruka: Hija de Ruby y Sapphire. Una chica alegre, femenina, aunque algo egoísta y llorona a veces. No soporta las batallas pero adora los concursos. En el fanfic anterior no entró en concursos debido a su corta edad, aunque tuvo que aprender a pelear para ayudar en la batalla. Pelea mucho con su hermano, aunque en verdad tiene complejo de hermano que trata de ocultar.

Blasco: Hijo de Wally/Mitsuru. Mejor amigo de Yuuki, un chico muy tranquilo. Aparece a partir del segundo fic, por el momento no sabe pelear.

Mitsuri: Hija menor de Wally/Mitsuri. Muy buena amiga de Haruka. También aparece a partir del segundo fic. Tiene una enfermedad, por lo que no sale mucho y no sabe pelear. Se sabe que está enamorada de Yuuki.

* * *

 **Capítulo especial: ¡Entrenando en el amor!**

En la gran región Hoenn, Villa Raíz para ser exacto, parecía ser un buen día. El sol brillaba y los Taillow cantaban. Todo parecía normal, ¿no? Claro que... como siempre era muy ruidoso en esa casa. Dos Taillow se posaron en un árbol cercano para acariciarse muy enamorados... hasta que fueron espantados por gente gritando ahí adentro, lo que los hizo volar para alejarse de ahí.

— ¡¿En serio?! —Haruka estaba comiendo en la mesa, de pie, pues estaba muy enfadada gritando—. ¡¿Ves lo que haces?! ¡Si tuvieras la decencia de comer como las personas normales!

— ¡¿A qué vino eso?! —Yuuki también se puso de pie para gritarle—. ¡Déjame decirte algo, niña! ¡No es MI problema si tú quieres meterte en la vida de la gente! ¡Y yo puedo comer como quiera!

— ¡No si te ven todos! ¡No te lavas las manos! ¡Te metes todo en la boca como condenado! ¡Es asqueroso verte! Ni... ni... ¡Ni tienes la decencia de quitarte el gorro en la mesa!

— ¡Ten! —Se quitó el gorro y lo arrojó bruscamente en el suelo—. ¡¿Está feliz la princesita?!

— ¡BASTA! —Sapphire también se puso de pie muy enfadada—. ¡Ustedes dos van a dejar de discutir en este mismo instante! ¡Estamos desayunando como buena familia! ¡¿Me oyeron?! ¡Tú diles algo!

—Lo único que quiero es desayunar en paz por una vez —Le contestó Ruby sin moverse y continuando comiendo tranquilamente—. Además, eres tú la culpable de que Yuuki no tenga modales en la mesa, tú arréglalo.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Repítelo!

—Ay, dios... —Se puso de pie—. Sigan con lo suyo, yo me voy —Caminó hacia afuera.

— ¡H-Hey! ¡Ruby, espe...! —Sólo escuchó como Ruby cerró la puerta—. Uf... —Suspiró resignada mientras seguía escuchando el griterío de ambos chicos—. Grrr... ¡AH! ¡SILENCIO! —De un grito los hizo callar.

—Pero mamá, Yuuki hizo... —Haruka comenzó a dar explicaciones.

—No la escuches... Haruka fue la que... —Yuuki también habló, dejando las palabras de ambos indefendibles.

— ¡YA! —Nuevamente Sapphire gritó para callarlos—. No me importa quién empezó ¡¿Les queda claro?! Para la otra quiero que estemos unidos como buena familia, ¡O les juro que los castigo por un mes! ¡¿Entendido?!

—...Aja... —Ambos asintieron ante esa amenaza.

Más tarde, luego de ese numerito de la mañana, Yuuki fue a Ciudad Petalia, caminando junto a su amigo Blasco con una bolsa de compras.

—Te lo juro, esa Haruka... —Yuuki estaba quejándose mientras comía un helado—. Yo no le había hecho nada, pero de todos modos cada vez que discutimos soy yo quien termina teniendo la culpa, sólo porque es la menor...

—Bueno, tal vez no deberías ser tan duro con tu hermana... —Le dijo Blasco tratando de calmarlo—. Por cierto, ¿ella no iba a comenzar en los concursos?

—Eso dijo, en unos días saldrá de casa. Yo estoy feliz, no tendré que seguir aguantándola.

—También voy a extrañarla —Sonrió.

—Uf... —Suspiró—. Más le vale cuidarse de todos modos... digo, si le pasa algo sólo causará problemas y mamá se podría preocupar... ejem...

— ¿Eh? Mira Yuuki —Se detuvo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —También se detuvo, mirando hacia el gimnasio Petalia, en donde encontró a una chica de cabello rubio tocando ahí—. Anda, ¿una retadora?

— ¿Tu papá no está? Dijiste que se fue temprano en la mañana.

—Uf... ¿Ese viejo? Suele escapar del gimnasio a veces, pues no le gusta mucho estar ahí. Sabes que no se hizo líder por placer.

— ¿Te dijo por qué lo hizo?

—Sí... pero es secreto. Vaya... —Decidió acercarse al gimnasio—. Si quieres una batalla, vas a tener que esperar.

— ¿Eh? —La chica que estaba ahí lo miró algo sorprendida.

—El líder no está. Si quieres puedes venir mañana, yo le diré que esté atento...

— ¡Vaya por dios! —Puso sus manos en la cintura muy indignada—. ¡Vine desde muy lejos! ¿Lo sabes?

—Bueno, ese no es mi problema ahora, vamos Blasco... —Dio media vuelta para marcharse.

—Vaya líder más tonto, dejar el gimnasio sin vigilar. ¿Cómo alguien así puede ser líder? Supongo que le dan el privilegio a cualquiera. Menuda vergüenza da este sujeto. Supongo que será muy débil, pues no es más que un incompetente si hace esto.

En unos segundos, Yuuki detuvo su paso, dejando a Blasco muy en duda por esa reacción, manteniendo un silencio.

—Grr... ¡Escucha niña! —Dio la media vuelta muy enojado—. ¡Para tu información él tiene sus razones! —Se acercó a la chica bastante amenazador, era más alta que ella sin lugar a dudas, aunque parecían de la misma edad—. ¡Y déjame decirte que no aguantaré que hables de él de esa manera! ¡¿Te quedó claro?! ¡Retira todo lo que dijiste!

—Y-Yuuki... —Blasco se sorprendió mucho por la acción de Yuuki.

— ¿Ah? ¿Pero qué te pasa a ti? —La chica sólo cruzó los brazos muy firme—. Lo que dije es sólo la verdad, además no tengo mucho tiempo y por culpa de la irresponsabilidad del líder tendré que esperar. Cualquiera se llevaría una mala opinión.

— ¡Así que te crees muy buena, eh! —Le dio su última mascada a su helado—. ¡Entonces hagamos esto! Te reto a una batalla. Si ganas, te guiaré al hogar del líder, para que no pierdas el tiempo esperándolo. Pero si yo gano, retiras todos tus insultos, ¿Queda claro? Y déjame decirte que si no eres capaz de ganarme, mucho menos tendrás oportunidad contra el líder.

—Je... —Puso una sonrisa de confianza—. Hecho.

Ya en unos momentos se habían ido a un espacio más abierto para el combate.

—Espero no te retractes y huyas como un bebé cobarde cuando de derrote —Le dijo la chica.

— ¡Lo mismo va para ti! —Contestó Yuuki algo irritado.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto, Yuuki? —Le preguntó Blasco algo nervioso—. Esa chica se ve muy segura.

—Tranquilo Blasco, no dejaré que me derrote una niña tan molesta, ¡Aquí voy! —Tomó su PokéBall y de ella sacó a un Slaking—. Slak será suficiente para ti.

— ¡Vaya! Qué mono tan feo —Dijo aquella chica—. Pero me alegra sea un tipo normal, pues el gimnasio es de ese tipo, ¿no? Será como un calentamiento —Tomó su PokéBall y de ella sacó a un Machop—. ¡Chopchop será suficiente!

—Ah, con que un tipo lucha —Mostró su pose de salvaje listo para la batalla—. Será interesante entonces.

— ¡Comencemos de una vez! ¡Con todo, A bocajarro!

—Ah, ¡Slak! —Antes de dar su orden, el Machop pasó a su lado sumamente rápido—. ¿Qué...! Ah —Notó el objeto que traía consigo—. Tiene la garra rápida, con eso tiene la posibilidad de atacar antes. Será un golpe fuerte... maldición.

En efecto Machop dio su golpe con muchísimo éxito terminando con una genial pose de mucha confianza, pero al mirar a su lado, solo vio al Slaking tranquilo hurgando en su nariz como si nada.

— ¿Eh? —Yuuki se vio algo sorprendido—. Ja... ja ja ja... —Rió de forma silenciosa bajando la mirada—. Comprendo... a pesar de ser un golpe tan fuerte, Slak a penas lo sintió y quiere compensar su baja velocidad con un objeto que actúa según la suerte...

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué tanto estás murmurando?! —Le gritó aquella chica.

—Lo que quiero decir... ¡Es que eres una basura! —Gritó muy enfadado al mismo tiempo que su Slaking atacaba a Machop derrotándolo sin piedad.

— ¡Chopchop! —Ella se agachó para tomar a su Machop completamente derrotado.

—Vaya por dios —Regresó a su Slaking a la PokéBall—. Ni serviste para el calentamiento ¿Y con ese nivel planeabas enfrentar al líder? Él te hubiera humillado 100 veces más que yo —Comenzó a dar marcha—. Nos vemos y veamos si tienes la decencia de mejorar algo.

—Ehm... Yuuki... —Blasco trató de detener a Yuuki.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

—Eso... —Le apuntó para que viera atrás, donde estaba la chica sentada en el suelo.

—Eh... ah... ¡AAHHHH! —Ella rompió en llanto.

— ¡Ay! —Yuuki retrocedió un poco espantado.

—Fuiste muy duro con ella, la hiciste llorar —Le dijo Blasco.

— ¡¿Yo?! Pero... —Sólo podía ver como ella seguía llorando—. Ay... qué se calle... ¡De acuerdo! —Fue junto a ella—. Ehm... lo siento... ¡P-Pero deja de chillar! —Le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

— ¿Eh? —Ella se quedó mirándolo, como inocentemente le estiraba la mano sin decir nada.

— ¿Qué esperas?

— ¡Ah, sí! —Tomó su mano para levantarse, aunque algo colorada por la vergüenza.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a explicarme por qué presumías tanto si de todos modos eras tan débil?

—Ah... snf... yo creí que podía derrotar al líder... snf... —Sollozó levemente.

— ¡¿Ah?! O sea, "yo puedo derrotar al líder porque yo lo digo". Hay un nivel mínimo que necesitas para luchar contra líderes de gimnasio y es claro que tú no lo tienes. De todos modos, ¿es especial vencer a este líder para ti?

—Bueno, mamá es una gran admiradora de él y creí que podía derrotarlo... para... ah... —Suspiró—. Pero tienes razón, él sólo me hubiera dado una paliza. Aunque tú debes tener experiencia con los líderes... —Lo miró retenidamente.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Sí... —Rápidamente se puso detrás de él—. Ahí las veo, tienes las 8 medallas de gimnasio en la parte trasera de tu mochila, ¡No me digas que eres tan fuerte!

—Bueno... —Se rascó la mejilla algo avergonzado—. Sólo puse mi esfuerzo por ellas, no fue un trabajo fácil. Cada líder era mejor que el otro. Hmm... —Pensó unos momentos—. Si quieres, puede enseñarte algo, para que te prepares más en el tema de las batallas.

— ¿Eh? ¡¿En serio?! —Se emocionó.

—Ah... s-sí... pero comencemos mañana, ¿no? Debes darle descanso a ese Machop.

—Cierto...

—Vamos a vernos aquí temprano, ¿te parece? Tú...

— ¡Zura! —Sonrió.

— ¿Eh? Ah, Zura entonces. Je, un gusto, soy Yuuki —Le ofreció la mano sonriendo para saludar.

— ¡Mucho gusto! —Tomó su mano para dar el saludo.

Terminando así el día, Yuuki volvió a su casa en Villa Raíz por la noche.

—Uf... qué día... —Dijo entrando por la puerta algo cansado.

— ¡Ahí estás! —Haruka lo recibió muy exaltada.

—Ah, Haruka, qué... ¡Ah...! —Antes de seguir hablando Haruka lo atrapó del brazo y lo arrastró.

— ¡Ven conmigo! —Lo llevó hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta fijándose que no haya nadie a su alrededor—. Supongo que no hay moros en la costa...

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? Y creí que no quieres que entre a tu habitación nunca...

— ¡Escucha Yuuki! Hoy fuiste a Ciudad Petalia, ¿cierto? ¿No viste a papá ahí?

— ¿Al viejo? Para nada, pasé por el gimnasio pero no estaba. ¿Por qué?

—Ay dios... no puede ser... —Comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro muy desesperada.

— ¿Qué... pasa...?

—Hoy también pasé por Ciudad Petalia y vi a papá.

— ¡OH...! Qué... horrible, supongo...

— ¡No lo entiendes! Él estaba con una mujer.

—Ehm... repito lo último que dije.

— ¡Ay! ¡¿No te das cuenta?! ¡Papá estaba paseando con une mujer a espaldas de mamá! ¡¿No te parece sospechoso?!

—Sí... ¿porque...?

— ¡Ay! ¡Se nota que eres tonto! Y... ¿Viste su actitud en el desayuno? Papá se fue bastante desagradado, lo más pronto posible, como si ya no le importara mamá... o nosotros.

—Eso. O... entró en pánico cuando vio a mamá enojarse y huyó mientras pudo.

— ¡No, no, no y no! No debe ser coincidencia su actitud de hoy —Se detuvo un momento porque escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse y cerrarse—. Debe ser papá...

—Genial, vamos a preguntarle.

— ¡No! —Lo detuvo sin dejarle abrir la puerta—. Lo más probable es que lo niego, oh... y en ese caso ahí estaría la prueba, ¿por qué negaría haber salido con una mujer hoy? Sí...

—... ¿Puedo irme ya?

— ¿Te lo tomas en serio si quiera?

—Haruka, sin ofender, pero... ¡Deja de ser tan histérica! Los hombres merecen tener amigas aunque estén en pareja, ¿cierto? Además, te lo aseguro, el viejo jamás haría algo así. Quiere mucho a mamá —Al terminar de decir eso se escuchó abajo una típica discusión muy fuerte entre Ruby y Sapphire—. Hmm... ¿No te parece injusto que nos digan que no discutamos pero ellos lo hacen más fuerte?

—Ay... todo está mal... muy mal...

— ¿Puedo irme?

— ¡Yuuki! ¿A ti te gustaría que el matrimonio de nuestros padres terminara?

— ¿Qué...? ¡Claro que no! Es obvio.

—Entonces debes ayudarme, el día de mañana seguiremos a papá. Tú eres mejor para esas cosas porque estás acostumbrado a ocultarte en el bosque como salvaje.

—Mira, aunque me importara todo esto, lo cual no hace, tengo cosas que hacer mañana. Prometí quedar con una chica.

—Jajaja... qué gracioso... tú con una chica. Ya en serio, mañana vamos.

—No, en serio, quedé con una chica.

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero... ¡¿En qué planeta una chica estaría interesada en ti?!

— ¿Interesada...?

— ¡Mírate! No tienes higiene, no tienes modales, tienes un mal genio horrible, te la pasas discutiendo con papá todo el día, vas semidesnudo por el bosque, hasta metes tu narizota por... ya sabes de los Pokémon...

—Uy... ¡Ya! —Reaccionó a gritos—. ¡No vine aquí para ser insultado! ¡Y cualquier problema que tengas con mi papá, es tuyo! ¡Yo me largo!

— ¡Yuuki! —Sin poder hacer nada solo vio el fuerte portazo que hizo Yuuki al salir—. ¡¿Ves?! ¡Con ese mal genio no te va a querer nadie! Tch... no hay problema, salvaré el matrimonio de mis padres yo sola.

La noche pasó y mañana en la mañana ambos hermanos estaban listos para el plan de cada uno, encontrándose en la sala al bajar las escaleras.

—Despertaste temprano, ¿eh? —Le dijo Yuuki a Haruka con mirada desafiante.

—Tú también, ¿eh? —Respondió Haruka también de manera desafiante.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? —Apareció Sapphire mirando sin entender nada.

—Al menos no están gritando —Dijo Ruby—. ¿Oh? —Miró su reloj—. Bueno, quedé con alguien hoy. Debo irme —Fue hasta la salida.

— ¡Ah! ¡Yo también me voy! —Gritaron ambos chicos saliendo al mismo tiempo después de Ruby.

— ¿Vas a seguirlo? —Preguntó Yuuki.

—Sólo así tendré las pruebas que requiero —Respondió Haruka—. ¿Tú irás a la cita?

— ¿Una qué?

—Como sea, deséame suerte —Dio paso hacia adelante de forma meticulosa.

—Ay... me pregunto cuánto tardará el viejo en darse cuenta que la obvia de Haruka le sigue. Oh, bueno... yo tengo otro problema...

Así que Yuuki se dirigió hacia el punto acordado en Ciudad Petalia...

—... ¿Eh? —Zura ya lo estaba esperando, hasta que lo vio llegar y se levantó bastante alegre.

— ¡Hola! Ya estabas aquí, ¿eh? ¿Esperaste mucho?

—Eh... no. Llegué hace unos minutos nada más.

—Muy bien. Podemos empezar entonces, ¿Cómo está tu Machop?

—Aquí está —Sacó a Machop de su PokéBall—. Chopchop está listo.

—Con que Chopchop. Hay algo que me molestó ayer y que es los ataques de Chopchop hayan sido tan débiles. Lamentablemente es de naturaleza miedosa. Eso le reduce el ataque físico, pero no significa que no pueda volverse muy fuerte.

— ¿Cómo supiste su naturaleza? No te la he dicho.

—Descuida, sólo necesito observar a un Pokémon para saber su naturaleza, es fácil una vez que te acostumbras.

—Asombroso —Dijo muy ilusionada

—Es claro que a Machop le falta nivel y a ti saber un poco más de estrategia. La garra rápida no siempre puede funcionar. Y si bien, A bocajarro es un ataque fuerte, baja las defensas que tiene el Pokémon y así queda vulnerable, no es recomendable empezar con un movimiento así si no aseguras que derrotar al Pokémon con ese golpe.

—Ah... ya veo...

—No soy un experto entrenando la verdad... hmm... ¿Qué te parece entrenar hasta que Machom sea un Machoke? A partir de ahí puedes continuar tú sola —Tomó su PokéBall y de ahí sacó un Mightyena—. Poochy será tu compañero de entrenamiento. ¿Lista?

—Ah... ¡Sí! —Asintió algo sonrojada.

Mientras tanto, Haruka estaba...

—Hmm... —Ella estaba escondida detrás de unos arbustos mientras seguía a Ruby, aunque la gente que pasaba a su lado la miraba de forma extraña, algunos trataban de ignorarla—. ¿A dónde irá...? Oh —Vio a Ruby hablar con alguien—. _Ahí está... ¿Será ella? ¿Eh?_ —Al mirar mejor, se dio cuenta que se trataba de un hombre—. _¡¿W-Wally?! Es el señor Wally... ¿Con él tenía que encontrarse?_

—Lamento llegar tarde —Le dijo Ruby a Wally.

—Está bien, ¿estabas haciendo algo? —Respondió Wally.

—Sí. Caminaba sin rumbo fingiendo no darme cuenta de que Haruka me seguía.

— ¡Ah! —Al escuchar eso Haruka cayó al suelo por la noticia, pero al final tuvo que salir de entre los arbustos—. Ugh... ¿Te diste cuenta...?

—No eres buena ocultándote, hija. Anda, dime, ¿Qué sucede?

—Ay, papi —Le sujetó del brazo muy mimosa—. Sólo quería estar contigo, ¿Es eso malo?

— ¿Viniste hasta Petalia sólo por eso?

— ¿Qué...? No... Iba... a... ¡Ver a Mitsuri! Sí, sí... quería verla jaja... ¡Así que eso! ¡Adiós! —Salió corriendo mientras pudo—. Uf... uf... ya entiendo. Sabía que lo seguía, por eso no fue con esa mujer. Uy, lo sabía, necesito a Yuuki para esto. ¿Dónde estará? Ehm... Tal vez Blasco lo sepa...

Así que ella se dirigió hasta la casa de Blasco...

— ¿Eh? ¿Haruka...? —Blasco se sorprendió algo al abrirle la puerta.

— ¿Mi hermano no está aquí? —Entró casi impertinentemente.

— ¿Eh? No, Yuuki tenía cosas que hacer hoy.

—Ay, lo olvidé. Verdad que tenía una cita.

— ¿Una qué? —Una chica casi de la misma edad que Haruka había escuchado mientras bajaba las escaleras, algo chocada por la noticia.

— ¡Ah! M-Mitsuri... —Haruka se espantó por lo que había dicho, poniéndose nerviosa—. B-Bueno... mi hermano no sale con una chica... sólo estaba... ehm...

—Yuuki iba a entrenar a una chica hoy —Dijo Blasco.

— ¿Entrenar? Ay, debí saberlo... ¡¿Ves?! ¡Él sólo fue a entrenar! No es una cita... jaja... —Trató de reír forzosamente.

—Ya veo... —Dijo Mitsuri algo preocupada.

—D-De todos modos, Blasco... ¿Sabes dónde fue mi hermano a entrenar?

En ese lugar del que preguntaba Haruka, había pasado bastante tiempo desde que comenzó el entrenamiento. Zura yacía agotada en el pasto al lado de su Machop, sudando por el cansancio y sol juntos.

—Ah... estoy agotada... ha sido más difícil de lo que pensé... —Decía agobiada.

—No debes quejarte —Apareció Yuuki con una bolsa de compras—. Mira, esto te aliviara —Se sentó junto a ella y le entregó una paleta de helado—. Ten, son mis favoritos, para esta época del año es lo mejor —Mascó el suyo con mucho gusto.

—Ah, sí... —Recibió su helado amablemente—. Ehm... —Se le acercó unos centímetros más con la cara sonrojada.

—Dime, ¿Tú no tienes algo que ver con los concursos?

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué pregunta es esa?!

—Tu Machop ha comido Pokécubos, ¿verdad? Puedo notarlo en su piel. Es diferente a la de los demás Machop. Es más cuidada. Y un tipo de piel así sólo se puede obtener a través de Pokécubos.

—N-No sé de qué me hablas, a mí sólo me gustan las batallas. Y... ¿Cómo tú sabrías eso? Sólo expertos en concursos pueden darse cuenta.

—Agh... —Se atragantó un poco con el helado—. ¡S-Simplemente tengo buena vista! Nunca he tenido interés en esos concursos, ¿me oíste? ¿A quién pueden gustarle? ¿Ah? —Se detuvo un momento, pues escuchó u olfateó algo—. Ay... hablando de...

— ¡Yuuukiii! —Haruka venía corriendo hacia allá llamando a su hermano.

— ¿Quién es ella? —Preguntó Zura.

—Aparentemente alguien de mi misma sangre, a veces lo dudo —Respondió Yuuki.

— ¡Tú! —Haruka llegó jadeando y transpirando.

—... ¿Quieres...? —Le ofreció una de sus paletas.

— ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Ven aquí! —Le sujetó del brazo y lo llevó algo lejos de Zura para hablar en privado—. Escucha. Seguí a papá, pero al final se terminó reuniendo con Wally.

— ¿Wally? Vaya, así que con él engaña a mamá.

— ¡Uy! —Le dio un golpe en el brazo, aunque Yuuki aguantaba su risa—. Esto es serio. Él sabía que yo lo seguía.

—Vaya, ¿Cómo se habrá dado cuenta...? Eras casi invisible...

— ¡Basta! En vez de seguir con tu sarcasmo, ¿por qué no haces algo bueno y me ayudas? Yuuki, estoy muy preocupada. No quiero que todo termine así.

—Uf... de acuerdo, mañana yo lo seguiré.

— ¡Yay! —Lo abrazó—. ¡Ese es mi hermanito!

—Eh... —La apartó de inmediato—. Con la condición de no volver a hacer eso.

—Amargado.

—Ehm... ¡Zura!

— ¡Sí! —Zura fue de inmediato.

—Mañana tendré cosas que hacer, ¿Te importaría entrenar sola?

— ¿Ehh...?

—Anda. No vas a esperar que siempre te ayude. Sólo debes subir algo el nivel de Machop. No es difícil. Oh, aprovechando que Haruka está aquí, ¿Por qué no tienen una batalla de práctica? Ella no tiene tanta experiencia en combates, te haría bien.

— ¡No, señor! —Haruka se negó cruzando los brazos—. ¡Ya te lo he dicho, si peleo mis Pokémon se ensuciaran! ¡No están hechos para esas bárbaras batallas! Además, dentro de poco entrarán en los concursos, por lo que no dejaré que ganen horribles músculos.

— ¿Músculos? ¡Tú Blaziken es tipo lucha! ¡DEBE tener músculos!

— ¡Y Pokémon como Mightyena debería lucir su pelaje en lugar de ensuciarlo! —Le sacó la lengua.

— ¡Poochy necesita pelear! ¡Da igual un pelaje brillante!

—Ah... —Zura no sabía qué decir al quedar en medio de esa discusión—. Supongo que entrenaré mañana sola entonces...

Así que bueno... al día siguiente en la mañana los chicos se habían preparado esta vez. Haruka se encontraba viendo desde la ventana del segundo piso, tratando de pasar desapercibida.

—Pss... —Habló en voz baja por el PokéGear—. El Milotic ya está nadando.

— ¿Qué? —Respondió Yuuki a través del PokéGear.

—Ay... ehm... El Swampert ya camina por tierra.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver un Swampert?

— ¡Papá ya se fue, idiota! ¡VE por él!

—Ah... haberlo dicho antes... —Cortó. Él se encontraba arriba de un árbol bastante escondido. No usaba ropa, sino una falda de hojas cubierto de una especie de lodo por todo el cuerpo—. Veamos, viejo... —Saltó por las lianas hasta dar con Ruby y entonces sacó el PokéGear—. Pss... es seguro de momento, acércate pero no tanto, aún no entres en Petalia.

—Entendido —Respondió Haruka por le PokéGear.

—Veamos viejo coordinador, ¿qué tienes planeado para hoy...? ¿Oh? —Sólo lo vio entrar a una tienda como si nada por lo que sacó el Gear—. Atención niña, creo que sólo quiere hacer las compras para el almuerzo. ¿Puedo irme ya?

—No puedes hacer eso —Respondió Haruka en la otra línea.

—Pero, ¿Por qué...? Oh. Fue rápido —Vio a Ruby salir por lo que se ocultó mejor—. Un momento... —Forzó un poco la vista—. ¿Hamburguesa? ¿Eso comeremos? ¿Te das cuenta, Haruka?

— ¿Cuál es tu problema ahora?

—Él sabe que soy vegetariano. No compró ninguna ensalada... o fruta... sabe que amo la fruta.

—De todos modos la sacas de los árboles. Espera... ¡Ajá! Él no se despreocupaba de tus gustos alimenticios, ¿cierto? Lo que significa que está en cierta manera desinteresado de la familia... ¡Ay, no!

—No te pongas histérica ahora. Tal vez... ehm... la comida favorita de Kotone son las hamburguesas... ¿tendremos invitados?

—Odia a Gold, ¿cómo crees que va a invitarlo?

—Eso es un buen punto. Bajaré y le pediré mi menú vegetariano.

— ¡No puedes hacer esto! Estás en una misión. Luego te recompensaré comprando esa paleta helada que te gusta.

—Oh. Creo que aprendiste un poco de negocios. Ahora sí nos entendemos —Saltó a otro árbol cuidadosamente con tal de no ser visto—. ¿Eh? Se detuvo.

— ¿Lo hizo? ¿No está con nadie?

—No... creo que no resultó ser tan hombre para Wally.

— ¡Yuuki!

—Ay... te lo dije, ¿cierto? El viejo no haría esas cosas. Podrá ser afeminado, torpe, insoportable, engreído, pero nunca... ¿Eh? —Guardó silencio unos segundos.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Llegó una mujer.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Cómo...?!

—Shh... te pueden oír hasta en Unova. A ver... es una mujer... creo que de su edad... hmm...

—Sigue hablando, Yuuki... —Haruka se encontraba hablando detrás de un arbusto alejada de ahí—. Ay... quisiera ver... ¿Qué apariencia física tiene?

— ¿Haruka? —Alguien habló detrás de Haruka.

— ¡Ah! —Ella se espantó y dio la media vuelta de golpe dejando caer el PokéGear—. ¡¿M-Mamá...?!

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Oh? —Tomó el PokéGear.

— ¡Ay no! ¡Es una conversación privada...! ¡No...!

—Escucha —Se escuchó la voz de Yuuki por la bocina—. Es una mujer muy bonita. Tiene cabello y ojos celestes y usa una vestimenta femenina, como le gusta al viejo. ¿Eh? Je, tienes que ver esto Haruka, le ha tomado del brazo muy emocionada... ¿Haruka...? Hey, ¿me escuchas niña? Papá está con una mujer, ¿no era eso lo que querías saber?

—Ay... —Haruka estaba completamente espantada sin saber qué decir, cuando en un momento vio llamas salir de Sapphire, lo que la espantó más—. ¡Ah!

—Haruka... ¿Haruka...? —Yuuki por el otro lado trataba de hablar pero nadie respondía—. Oye, era broma, ¿Haruka? Uf... con un demonio... bueno, ya fue mucho de intentar la manera de Haruka, llegó la hora de hacerlo a la manera de Yuuki —De un brinco bajó del árbol—. ¡Viejo!

— ¿Eh? —Ruby volteó al escuchar a Yuuki—. Ay, por dios... ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que si vas a estar en público usa ropa de verdad? Qué vergüenza.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que vergüenza?! ¡Así debo ir para investigar a lo Pokémon!

—Sí, sí... por lo materiales sintéticos y todo el asunto... sigue viéndose horrible. Mírate, todo sucio y dudo que quieras tomar una ducha después. Además... —Miró a la mujer que lo acompañaba—. En frente de una amiga... no...

— ¡Oye...! ¿Eh? Así que es tu amiga, ¿no es tu novia?

— ¡¿Novia?! ¡Eres mi hijo, vives en mi casa y crees que tengo novia! Yuuki... además, el término correcto en el caso sería amante... ¡Pero ese no es el punto!

— ¿Tú eres Yuuki? —Preguntó la mujer—. ¡Kya! ¡Has crecido tanto!

— ¿Me conoce? —Preguntó Yuuki.

—Yo estuve en la boda de tus padres. En ese entonces eras un bebé.

—O sea... Haruka es una paranoica... ¡Ah! ¡Pero las hamburguesas...!

— ¿Eh? —Ruby miró la bolsa—. Comeremos eso hoy.

— ¡Pero...!

—Hay ensalada en la casa, no creas que lo olvidé.

—Ah, pues problema resuelto... —Sacudió sus manos satisfecho—. Bueno, te dejo con tu novia, amante, amiga...o lo que sea... —Dio media vuelta muy tranquilo pero ahí mismo vio algo que lo espantó—. Ah...

— ¿Qué...? Uh... —Ruby vio para el mismo lado espantándose también.

—Ay... yo te dejo...

—Tú no vas a ningún lado —Lo sujetó del hombro—. ¿Qué hiciste?

—Si esta es la última vez que te veo, quiero que sepas que todo fue culpa de Haruka.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios dijo tu hermana?! Ah... —Sólo se quedó viendo asustado a Sapphire que caminaba hacia allí, con cara neutra pero con un aura muy terrorífica, que hasta se podía ver, aunque sólo Ruby y Yuuki la notaban temblando, pues aquella mujer no entendía nada.

— ¡Ruby...! —Dijo Sapphire deteniéndose en frente de ellos, sin subir la mirada.

—Ah... ¡Hola...! —Saludó Ruby algo nervioso, aunque Yuuki se le escondió detrás—. Cobarde. Ehm... ¡Sapphire...! ¿Te acuerdas de...?

—Sí, lo hago...

—Ay... qué linda... —Trató de reír forzosamente.

— ¿Eh? —Haruka apareció en la escena, pues acompañaba a su madre—. ¡Ay! ¡No puede ser! —Gritó tanto que detuvo el momento incómodo llamando la atención.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Qué no puede ser? —Le preguntó Yuuki.

— ¡Es ella! —Contestó Haruka con emoción.

— ¿Ella?

— ¡¿No lo sabes Yuuki?! ¡Ella es Lisia! ¡La gran idol de los concursos! ¡Kyaaa! —Tomó ambas manos de Lisia—. ¡Soy admiradora suya! ¡Es una de las mejores coordinadoras en la región Hoenn!

— ¿Coordinadora? Ah... por eso es amiga de papá...

—Oh... Lisia... ella es Haruka... —Ruby la presentó—. Es mi hija menor. Pronto comenzará en los concursos.

— ¡Ya veo! —Dijo Lisia—. ¡A Lisia le emociona conocerte! ¿Sabes, Haruka? Yo soy una gran admiradora de tu papá. Es un gran coordinador.

— ¿Eh? —Haruka se sorprendió—. ¿Admiras a mi padre? ¿Desde cuándo?

— ¡Desde siempre! —Expresó Lisia juntando ambas manos y con ojos brillantes—. ¡El coordinador que conquistó todos los concursos de todas las categorías en 80 días! ¡Se dio a conocer muy rápido! ¡También es un genio con los Pokécubos! ¡E incluso crea trajes estupendos! ¡Ah! ¡Los Pikachu se ven tan bien en ellos aún!

—Grr... ¡Sí! ¡Entendimos! ¡Es estupendo! —Sapphire interrumpió aún muy enfadada.

—Un momento, ¿Tú también la conoces? —Le preguntó Yuuki.

— ¡Claro! Ruby me la presentó hace mucho...

—Entonces tú no creías que papá estaba de amante con ella.

— ¡Claro que no! Eso es imposible.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué estabas tan enojada?

— ¡¿Enojada?! ¡NO estoy enojada! —Contestó con el mismo tono molesto, casi lanzando llamas de la boca.

—No mami... —Dijo casi petrificado.

—A ver si entendí... ¿Creyeron que yo estaba teniendo una aventura? —Ruby terminó por preguntar, casi riendo.

—No, creímos que estabas engañando a mamá con ella. No tiene que ver una aventura.

—Cuando digo aventura me refiero... uf... olvídalo, no importa.

—Ay... todo es mi culpa —Dijo Haruka muy avergonzada—. Me asusté tanto cuando te vi con una mujer... porque de verdad creo que tú y mamá hacen la mejor pareja del mundo, no quería que hubiera algo mal.

— ¡Pero qué dices, Haru! —Sapphire le dio una buena palmada en la espalda—. ¡"La mejor pareja del mundo"! ¡Me apenas! —Se sonrojó mientras fantaseaba alegremente.

— ¿Podemos dar concluido este capítulo ya? —Preguntó Ruby muy cansado, o más bien aburrido de todo.

—Espera. ¿Por qué Lisia está aquí?

—Se está quedando con su familia en el hotel de Petalia el fin de semana. Pensaba que podríamos invitarlos a almorzar hoy. Compré la comida favorita de Zura.

— ¿Zura? —Preguntó Yuuki—. ¿Conoces a Zura?

—La hija de Lisia, ¿por qué?

— ¡¿Su hija?!

— ¡O sea que mientras papá estaba con la madre, tú con la hija! —Dijo Haruka.

—Oh, ¿Así que contigo ha estado Zura? —Le preguntó Lisia—. Ha estado muy contenta, ¿sabes?

—Espera, ¿la conoces viejo? Porque ella quería pelear contigo —Dijo Yuuki.

— ¿Eh? La conocí, pero cuando no era más que una bebé —Respondió Ruby—. ¿Quería pelear conmigo? ¿Qué pasó?

—Ah... larga historia. Digamos que por razones del destino, la terminé entrenando un poco. Pero como hoy una niñita malcriada, tonta e histérica necesitaba mi ayuda, le dije que puede continuar sola por hoy.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! —Haruka contestó enfadada—. ¡Me preocupaba por mis padres! ¡Eres tú el que se comporta de forma egoísta porque prefiere ensuciarse o batallar a lo tonto!

— ¡¿A lo tonto?! ¡Uno siempre tiene que estar entrenando!

— ¡Eso es ridículo! ¡No hay enemigos y ya no tienes gimnasios! ¡Sólo lo haces para matar el tiempo en tonterías!

— ¡¿Tonterías?! ¡Ja! ¡Esos serán tus fáciles concursos donde sólo importa la belleza! ¡Eso sí es perder el tiempo!

— ¡¿Fáciles?! ¡no te burles de ellos?!

— ¡Alto! —Sapphire se interpuso entre medio de los dos—. ¡Hemos ya aclarado todo el malentendido! ¡¿Cuál es el punto de seguir discutiendo?!

—Bueno, si me permiten opinar... —Ruby quiso hablar, levantando el dedo como si pidiera permiso.

— ¡TÚ cierra el pico! —Lo hizo callar a amenazas—. En la casa cerraremos el tema, porque quiero que sepan que ambos están en serios problemas.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Fue Haruka la que me insistió para ayudarla! —Se defendió Yuuki—. Además, una mujer bonita no saldría nunca con papá, era obvio... uy... —Pensó mejor lo que dijo y sólo pudo mirar a Sapphire quien emanaba llamas de ira.

— ¡Ah! ¡P-Pero él se refiere a mujer bonita a parte de ti! —Ruby trató de excusarlo casi nervioso—. No es que Lisia sea más bonita ni nada por el estilo...

— ¡¿Lo es?! —Contestó Sapphire muy enfada.

—Ay... bueno, creo que los tres estamos en problemas cuando lleguemos a casa... gracias —Miró a ambos chicos casi con rencor.

—Oye, si caemos, caes con nosotros —Le contestó Yuuki.

—Esto... —Lisia se acercó a Yuuki—. Yuuki-kun, entonces ¿dónde se encuentra entrenando Zura? ¿Lo sabes?

— ¿Eh? Bueno, ambos íbamos para allá —Apunto—. Casi cerca del bosque... ¿eh? —Mantuvo silencio unos momentos.

— ¿Qué pasa...? —Haruka quiso preguntar.

—Shh... —Sapphire la hizo callar, pues tuvo la misma reacción que Yuuki.

—Será que... —Yuuki se echó a correr, como siempre lo hace, a un estilo "salvaje".

— ¡Yuuki! ¡Recuerda que Mance es más rápido que Pilo! ¡Adelantate!

— ¡Sí! —Tomó su PokéBall y de ella sacó a un feroz Salamence de apariencia muy imponente, subió en él y emprendió vuelo hacia esa dirección—. Ay ay ay... ¿Qué demonios habrá hecho esa niña...? No debí dejarla sola... ¿Oh? —Llegó hasta el lugar, encontrando la situación. Era Zura al borde del río, rodeada de muchos Breloom muy enfadados—. Ah, Mance... —Bajó de prisa, atacando a uno de los Breloom antes de que la ataque a ella, saltando para ponerse delante de ella en forma protectora.

—Y-Yuuki... —Zura casi temblaba mientras abrazaba a su Machop.

— ¿Qué demonios pasó?

—Ah, bueno... no fue mi culpa... yo...

— ¡Dime! ¡¿Te metiste en el bosque Petalia, verdad?! ¡Los niveles de los Pokémon de ahí son mucho más altos que los de la hierba de Petalia! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! ¡No conoces el área adecuada del bosque y buscaste el territorio de los Breloom! ¡Por eso están tan enfadados!

— ¡Ya te dije que no es mi culpa! ¡Machop no iba a avanzar mucho con Pokémon débiles! ¡Necesitaba ir por algo más fuerte, por eso busqué a Breloom!

— ¡DÉJATE DE TONTERÍAS! —Gritó demasiado enfadado, tanto que ella reaccionó un poco—. ¡NO tienes el nivel de enfrentar Pokémon que viven en un bosque! ¡NO tienes el nivel de enfrentar a un líder de gimnasio! ¡Deja de buscar batallas que no puedes ganar! Eres principiante y eso no es malo, pero escucha... ¡Sólo entrenando poco a poco alcanzarás el nivel necesario para proteger a otros! Hasta entonces, ¡¿En serio vale la pena arriesgar la vida en un simple entrenamiento?!

—Ah... yo... —Bajó la mirada, pensativa.

—Hmm... Mance, ¿listo?

—Oh, ¿Vas a pelear solo? Son demasiados.

—Je... la principiante aquí eres tú, no yo... ¡Ve Mance! ¡Lanzallamas! —Envió a su Salamence con un poderoso lanzallamas derrotando a varios Breloom y espantando a otros por su poder.

—I-Increíble... —Se mantuvo observando sin expresar ninguna palabra, sólo veía con admiración el poder de un Pokémon de nivel elevado de Salamence... pero mucho más la forma de batallar de Yuuki, a quien no podía quitarle los ojos de encima... aunque... por lo distraída que estaba, dio unos pasos atrás, suficiente para caer al río sin darse cuenta—. ¡A-AHH!

— ¿Eh? —Yuuki volteó de forma muy inocente—. ¡AY! ¡¿Pero qué haces?! —Ni siquiera pudo enfadarse porque de verdad no le cabía en la cabeza cómo pudo caerse, por lo que sólo le quedó montar nuevamente a Salamence e ir a buscarla.

Más tarde, el resto del grupo se había reunido en ese lugar. Los Breloom ya se habían ido y solamente les quedaba encontrar a Yuuki y Zura quienes no estaban ahí.

— ¡Ah! —Sapphire apuntó arriba, para que todos vieran. Yuuki ya había llegado en su Salamence cargando a Zura en sus brazos.

—Ya está... —Dijo Yuuki bajando de Salamence, algo cansado—. Uf... esta niña me causa muchos problemas.

— ¿Cómo está? —Le preguntó Lisia algo preocupada.

—Oh, sólo está durmiendo —La bajó amablemente en el suelo—. Va estar bien cuando despierte.

— ¡Bien! —Sapphire le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda a Yuuki—. ¡Hiciste un buen trabajo esta vez!

— ¿Cómo que "esta vez"?

—Bueno, fuiste tú quien la envió sola a entrenar, tienes parte de la culpa —Le dijo Ruby.

— ¡Tú no te metas! ¡¿Qué iba a saber yo que sería lo suficientemente tonta para provocar a los Pokémon del bosque?!

—Hey, no la insultes, es una dama.

—No es mi culpa que las mujeres sean tan tontas.

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir?! —Tanto Sapphire, Haruka e incluso Lisia le gritaron al mismo tiempo, con sus manos en la cintura muy amenazantes.

—Uy... —Yuuki logró ponerese nervioso.

—Ten cuidado, porque ellas son poderosas —Le susurró Ruby.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! —Le preguntó Sapphire muy enfadada.

— ¡Ah! No, no... no dije nada —Respondió Ruby también nervioso.

—Y lo peor es que ahora estamos en desventaja de número —Comentó Yuuki.

—Ah... uf... —Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo resignados.

"Y eso fue lo que pasó..."

Haruka terminó de contar la historia a Blasco y Mitsuri, quienes estaban sentados junto a ella en unos troncos, mientras que Yuuki estaba recostado arriba en un árbol como si no le importara nada.

—Así que al final esa niña que conoció Yuuki era hija de esa coordinadora famosa —Dijo Blasco para resaltar los puntos más importantes—. Y tú pensaste que salía un tu papá —Sonrió.

—N-No te burles... era un asunto serio —Le dijo Haruka sonrojada por la vergüenza.

— ¡Admítelo, eres una histérica! —Le dijo Yuuki desde el árbol.

— ¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡¿Por qué no bajas a decírmelo?! ¡Tú también estuviste involucrado!

— ¡Fuiste tú quien me metió en todo ese asunto! ¡De no haber sido por ti, nos hubiéramos ahorrado el malentendido y nada hubiera pasado con Zura! ¡Pero claro! ¡Tenías que mal pensar las cosas!

— ¡Tú...!

—Ah... tranquilos... —Mitsuri trató de calmar a Haruka.

—Tú debes estar feliz, al menos esa chica no salía con Yuuki.

— ¡¿Eh?! —Se sonrojó—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Uh? —Yuuki dio un salto para bajar del árbol, cayendo junto a los demás.

—Ah... ¿Q-Qué pasa Yuuki...?

Aparentemente había una persona que se estaba dirigiendo allí corriendo mientras alzaba el brazo para saludar.

— ¡Yuuuukiii~! —Era Zura quien se dirigía allí alegremente.

—Ah, veo que estás bien —Le dijo Yuuki de forma bastante neutra.

— ¡Sí! —Se le sujetó del brazo mimosamente, dejando sorprendidas a Haruka y Mitsuri—. Gracias por lo de ayer~

—Oye, pero no te pegues.

— ¡Y-Yuuki! ¡¿No te das cuenta?! —Le dijo Haruka con mucha sorpresa.

— ¿De qué?

— ¡La verdad es que hoy mismo debo ir a casa en Portual! —Dijo Zura—. Por supuesto que continuaré mi entrenamiento sola a partir de ahora, claro que sin tratar de adelantarme —Guiñó el ojo.

—Eso está bien, ¡Cuando nos veamos pelearemos para ver lo fuerte que te has vuelto! Y así veremos si estás lista para los gimnasios.

— ¡Sí~! —Se le sujetó con más fuerza.

—Oye...

— ¡Lo estás molestando! —Mitsuri gritó fuerte, lo que provocó que todos la miraran en silencio por la sorpresa—. E-Ehm... digo... —Se sonrojó por la vergüenza bajando la mirada.

— ¡Bueno! Debo irme con mis padres —Finalmente Zura se alejó de Yuuki—. Espero todos estén bien... ¡Ah! Pero antes... —Tomó a Yuuki de los hombros, se puso de puntillas y se le acercó, susurrándole algo al oído.

— ¿Eh...? —Yuuki pareció confundido.

— ¡Ahora sí! ¡Adiós chicos! —Se despidió de todos, retirándose por fin del lugar.

—E-Es imposible... —Haruka continuaba con la negación, con una cara de no poder creerlo, casi derrotada.

— ¿Y tú qué tienes? —Le preguntó Yuuki.

— ¡Eres tú! Eres sucio, no te cortas las uñas, no tienes modales... Entonces... ¡¿Por qué?!

— ¿Por qué que? No entiendo ninguna palabras de lo que dices.

—De todos modos, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo antes de irse?

— ¿Lo que me dijo? Oh, eso fue...

 **¡Fin del episodio especial! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!**

*El nombre Zura, viene del nombre "Kazura", el cual es el nombre de Chaz/Liano (personajes del juego ORAS, aparece en un episodio de la saga) en japones, ya imaginarán por qué.

*No se ha confirmado la procedencia de la carne en el manga, sin embargo el alimento más mencionado es la hamburguesa, pues Gold ya la ha aclarado como su comiga favorita.


	4. Beso de noche buena

Esta parte de la historia se sitúa casi 4 años después del fanfic original.

Personajes de este episodio que deben conocer:

Orange: Hija de Red y Yellow. Una niña amable y de buen corazón, pocas son las cosas que le hacen enfadar. Aun así disfruta de las batallas y es muy buena en ellas. Viste como un hombre, razón por la que muchos la confundieron con uno por mucho tiempo.

Gin: Hijo de Green y Blue. Un chico algo presumido y soberbio. Suele molestar mucho a Orange. Normalmente se le confían las estrategias al momento de luchar, pues es muy bueno en las batallas.

PD: Ha decidido hacerse un cambio bastante grande. Se ha declarado que Orange vive en Pueblo Paleta, sin embargo he decidido poner lo que siempre fue la idea original, Orange vive en Ciudad Verde y Gin en Pueblo Paleta, lo que es algo que no afectará mucho a la historia en sí en realidad, por lo que no es algo de mucha importancia. Sólo un pequeño detalle que creo que queda bastante mejor.

 **Capítulo especial: Beso de noche buena.**

Las bellas y enormes calles, rutas, ciudades de Kanto han estado siendo cubiertas por un hermoso polvo blanco que parecía brillar, incluso Ciudad Verde y Pueblo Paleta. Tal vez... sea por fin el momento de...

— ¡Wao! —Ella abrió las ventanas del segundo piso muy animada—. ¡Es nieve...! No suele nevar aquí en Kanto... es hermoso...

—Pi —Un Pikachu posó en la ventana junto a ella.

— ¿No crees que es hermoso, Thunder?

— ¡Pika...!

—Muy bien.

El día había comenzado. Ella tomó su ropa de invierno y bajó las escaleras muy emocionada. Se despidió de sus padres y salió afuera donde todo era cubierto por nieve. Recorrió algo las rutas hasta llegar a Pueblo Paleta.

—Se supone que esta noche pasaremos la navidad en casa de Gin, ¿será extraño ir a verlo ahora a pesar de eso? Uy —Tembló un poco aunque no era por el frío por completo—. ¡No importa! Es para apreciar la nieve después de todo, ¿verdad?

—Pi —Thunder levantó ambas orejas en señal de que detectó algo.

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Eh? —Ella se detuvo de pronto, mirando en cierta dirección... al parecer era Gin a lo lejos, hablando con una chica—. Ah —Casi por instinto y sin pensar se ocultó detrás de una pared antes de ser vista—. _¿Q-Qué... ¿Quién es ella?_ —Mientras hablaba en su cabeza se asomó por la pared para ver un poco, abajo de ella, Thunder hizo lo mismo—. _E-Es imposible... debe ser un malentendido... Gin no es el tipo de chicos que sale con mujeres... espera, ¡no es ese tipo de chicos! Significa que ella no es cualquier mujer... ¡Nooo...!_

—Pika... —La miró bastante agotado, como si quisiera darle un golpe para que dejara de lloriquear.

— _D-Debería ir a preguntarle... pero viéndola... es muy bonita..._ —En efecto se quedó observándola detenidamente, era una bella joven, de un cabello largo castaño y con ojos de color verde, usaba su ropa de manera ordenada y femenina, con una blusa de color púrpura y pantalones apretados grises—. _¡Ay! ¡Sí es linda!_ —Tomó a su Pikachu—. ¡Es linda, Thunder! —Susurró mientras lloriqueaba.

— ¡Pika! —Le dio una pequeña bofetada—. ¡Pikachu!

—Y-Ya sé... pero... ¿eh? —Escuchó que se dirigían hacia allí—. ¡Ah! ¡Ven! —Tomó a su Pikachu y se fue corriendo muy lejos de ahí.

Ella llegó hasta un lago, donde se sentó junto a su Pikachu y comenzó a lanzar piedras.

—Uf... —Lanzó una muy desanimada—. Eso fue muy patético, ¿verdad?

—Pika —Se encogió de hombros.

—Tampoco es algo que debería molestarme... después de todo, no es que Gin tenga un compromiso conmigo ni nada por el estilo. Hmm... ahora que recuerdo...

— ¿Pi?

— ¿Recuerdas cuando estuvimos en la Cueva Cardumen de Hoenn? Cuando combatimos con dos sujetos muy raros. En ese momento, Gin quedó inconsciente... y yo dije en voz alta que me gustaba. Luego... —Se sonrojó poniendo ambas manos en la cara para taparse—. Uy... ¡Gin dijo que lo había escuchado todo! ¡Qué vergüenza!

—Chu... —Suspiró.

—Aún así... ni siquiera hablamos de eso... es como si no le hubiera importado, como si hubiese sido cualquier cosa. Hizo como si nada. Es exactamente como si me hubiera rechazado... no, ¡definitivamente así fue! ¿Cómo es posible que me tomara años de darme cuenta? Además que nunca tuve oportunidad —Miró su reflejo en el agua—. Luzco como un chico... ¿no es así? Él nunca me ha visto como algo más. Obviamente preferiría a una chica bonita y femenina... o que al menos sí se vea como mujer... ay... —Se recostó en el césped—. Qué humillación... y me tomó tantos años para aceptarlo. Si... supongo que debería ser así... ya está decidido... voy a olvidarme de Gin...

Mientras tanto, en Pueblo Paleta...

— ¡Ya llegué! —Gin entró por la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un vaso de jugo de naranja.

—Ahí estás —Entró su madre, Blue, a la cocina, apoyándose contra la pared—. Ten, sólo falta este adorno, quiero que lo pongas arriba de la puerta de tu cuarto —Le entregó cierto objeto.

— ¿Ahora? ¿Cuál es el sentido de terminar de decorar justo en...? —Le dio una mejor mirada y guardó silencio unos segundos, con indiferencia—. ¿Por qué un muérdago?

—Hoy viene la familia de Yellow a cenar~

— ¡Eso no responde mi pregunta!

—Porque conozco a los adolescentes. En cualquier momento se aburrirán de estar con los adultos porque "navidad es para estar con la familia", hasta sé que en este minuto estás pensando que no te importa esa idea, ¿no?

—Meh...

—Así que en algún momento subirán con Orange a tu cuarto para estar en un momento de libertad.

— ¡Eso sigue sin responder mi pregunta!

—Qué lento eres. La verdad estoy harta de verte hacer el tonto siempre, por lo que es hora de darte un empujonsito en tu relación.

— ¿Q-Qué quieres decir...?

—Ho ho ho~ —Lo observó con una mirada coqueta.

—N-No sé de qué hablas... —Le desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo—. Pero me sigue pareciendo tonto tu idea del muérdago...

— ¿Tonta? No quieres declararte, pero al menos te he dado la oportunidad de que la beses sin que tengas que hacerlo, ¿eso te parece tonto?

—Ah... —Se quedó sin palabras mientras la mirada... sus manos temblaban mientras sujetaba el muérdago.

—Será decisión tuya si lo pones o no~ ¡Bye! —Salió de allí.

— ¡E-Espera...! Eh... —Observó nuevamente el objeto—. ¿Qué tan tonta puede llegar a ser mi madre...? ¿Por qué cree que yo...?

Así que el día ya había pasada y pronto cayó la noche, ya era noche buena y la nieve continuaba cayendo con total delicadeza, viéndose todo hermoso por la región Kanto.

—Ya está... —En su casa de Ciudad Verde, Yellow estaba cuidando de los tres Pikachu... y al parecer les había puesto una bufanda a cada uno. Una roja para Pika, una amarilla para Chuchu y una naranja para Thunder—. Jeje~ Blue-san tenía razón... se les vería lindo.

— ¿Ya están listos? —Red fue junto a ella, trayendo ya su ropa abrigada para salir.

—Ah, Red-san. Lo siento, iré cambiarme enseguida.

—Sí. ¿Y Orange?

—Pues...

—Bu... —Justo en ese momento Orange se encontraba bajando las escaleras con una cara que parecía de Zombia, como si no hubiera comido hace días—. Papá... Mamá... hola...

— ¿Q-Qué pasa...? —Le preguntó Yellow muy asustada.

—Acabo de tomar una decisión importante... pero olvidé que íbamos hacia allá hoy... pero ya lo superé. No me afecta en nada, ¿no se nota en mi cara?

—Parece que en cualquier momento te vas a desmayar...

—Pi... —Thunder suspiró bastante decepcionado, en medio de Pika y Chuchu que no entendían nada.

—Je —Yellow sonrió levemente—. Aquí —Le entregó un paquete.

— ¿Eh? —Orange lo tomó—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Te lo envían como regalo de navidad, para que lo uses hoy.

— ¿Para mí...? ¿De quién?

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Pueblo Paleta...

—Hmm... —Gin estaba cerca de la puerta revisando su reloj—. Uf... —Suspiró.

— "¿Por qué tardará tanto? Debería saber que estoy emocionado de tenerla aquí en navidad" —Blue apareció casi de la nada detrás de él.

— ¡Ah! —Se alejó de un brinco muy espantado—. ¡¿Q-Qué pasa contigo?!

—Sólo estaba leyendo tu mente... ho ho ho~ —Rió de forma malévola.

—S-Simplemente no me gusta esperar... tengo hambre y quiero que cenemos ya.

—Eres muy malo mintiendo Gin.

—No estoy mintiendo. Y de todos modos no entiendo qué es lo que tanto te emociona a ti.

—Bu~ ¿Eh? —Vio que Green bajó las escaleras justo ahí—. ¡Ah! ¡Green~! ¿Tú lo sabes verdad? Gin está muy preocupado ahora. Está emocionado.

—No me interesan esos temas —Pasó de largo.

— ¡Qué aburrido!

—Acéptalo, nadie te apoyará —Agregó Gin.

—Pero —Green se detuvo antes de seguir su camino—. Deberías hacer algo al respecto si no quieres quedarte en el camino del cobarde. Después de todo... ella no esperará toda la vida por ti.

— ¿Q-Qué...?

—Eso es todo —Entró por otra puerta.

— ¡P-Papá...! ¿Qué fue eso...? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

— ¡Ahí está! —Blue elevó su vos nuevamente, sorprendiendo a Gin—. ¡Hasta el aburrido de Green lo dice! Esta es tu noche para hacer algo... ¡Aún así revisté arriba de tu puerta y no había ningún muérdago ahí! —Cruzó los brazos muy indignada.

— ¿D-De qué hablas? Esa idea era tonta. Obvio no iba a ponerlo.

—Ho~ pero sé que te vas a arrepentir... —Puso su sonrisa malévola.

— ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

—Digamos que tengo ciertos contactos de Hoenn... y me aseguré de que ella viniera presentable.

— ¿Hoenn? ¿Ella? ¿Presentable? Siento que me hablas en códigos... ¿Qué...? —Justo en ese momento tocaron el timbre, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir.

— ¡Ya voy! —Se dirigió a la puerta para abrir muy alegre.

—Uf... Sólo quiero saber... oh... —Guardó silencio un largo rato. Claro, eran Red y Yellow quienes de inmediato comenzaron conversación con Blue, pero también estaba Orange quien usaba esta vez ropa bastante particular... era un vestido de fiesta navideño, era largo y divino, de color amarillo brillante, abierto por la espalda y acompañado de un collar que tenía una decoración navideña y un moño a un lado de su cabeza del mismo estilo.

—Hola... —Orange se la acercó muy callada y saludando con la mirada baja, bastante avergonzada.

—Ah... ho... ho... —Ni podía responder, estaba muy callado y sólo se le quedaba viendo de reojo.

— _No puede ser..._ —Hablaba Orange dentro de su cabeza—. _Estoy muy nerviosa. Seguro se burla de mí por semejante vestido... pero no podía rechazarlo si era un regalo de navidad... además, justo cuando decidí que ya no amaría a Gin... sé que si lo miro a los ojos no podré mirar hacia otro lado y caeré rendida. Esta es la peor situación... Oh, Arceus... ayúdame..._

— _Oh dios..._ —Hablaba Gin dentro de su cabeza—. _¿Por qué se puso esa clase de ropa? No es lo que ella utilizaría... es tan femenino y... se ve... bien, no puedo negarlo, pero decirlo está fuera de la cuestión. Todo el día mamá me ha dicho muchas indirectas y ahora que la tengo enfrente no puedo mirarla a la cara. Esta es la peor situación... necesito ayuda..._ Eh... ja... ja ja... —Rió un poco forzosamente, aunque le corría el sudor.

—Ja ja... —Orange le siguió el juego, aunque luego volvió a hablar dentro de su cabeza—. _¿Acaba de reírse? Oh no... de verdad cree que me veo graciosa._

— _¿Por qué demonios me reí? Ahora pensará que creo que se ve graciosa._

— _N-No Orange... no es momento de ponerte nerviosa... tomaste una decisión. Ahora sólo míralo a la cara y dile..._ ¡Gin, yo...!

— ¡Ah! —Interrumpiendo todo, apareció alguien por la puerta... una joven...—. Así que al fin llegaron —Fue junto a Gin y Orange.

— ¡¿Eh?! —Quedó completamente petrificada—. _E-Es la chica de la mañana... ¡¿Qué hace aquí?! ¡¿Gin la invitó?! ¡No me lo creo! ¡¿Ya tienen ese tipo de relación como para invitarla a su casa en noche buena?! Me siento como una tonta por estar aquí... y con ropa bonita... tonta, tonta._

—Así que tú eres Orange —Sonrió con cortesía—. Gin me ha contado mucho de ti.

— ¡O-Oye! —Gin se enfadó un poco y se ruborizó levemente—. B-Bueno... con lo especial que es naranjita, puede ser buen tema de conversación.

—H-Hola... —Orange saludó algo inquieta—. _No puede ser... tengo que alejarme de ellos_ —Aprovechó, y fue deprisa hacia la puerta, pero entonces chocó contra alguien, quedando en el suelo torpemente—. Uy... ¡Ah! P-Perdón... yo... ¿eh?

—Auch... ¿Eh? ¿Eres tú Orange? —Era un hombre castaño que vestía con camisa y corbata.

— ¡S-Señor Bill! Qué alegría verlo...

—Oh, cielos... —Aquella chica se acercó a ellos, poniendo en desagrado a Orange—. ¿Estás bien, papá?

—Sí... —Contestó Bill.

—Momento... —Orange los observó de una mirada a otra—. ¿D-Dijiste papá...?

—Así es —Asintió la chica—. Papá.

— ¿E-Eso quiere decir que Bill es tu papá...?

—Jaja —Sonrió levemente—. Normalmente se les dice papá a quien es tu papá.

—P-Pero si Bill es tu papá, entonces...

—Ah —De pronto una mujer apareció por las escaleras, lucía muy dulce y amable—. Ya llegaron. Qué alegría.

— ¡D-Daisy! N-No puede ser... ¿Eres la prima de Gin...?

—Je —Aquella joven tomó ambas manos de Orange—. Soy *Satsuki, mucho gusto (N/A: Satsuki es el nombre de Daisy en el manga The Electric Tale of Pikachu, pero como deben saber su nombre es Nanami, por lo que sólo en ese manga recibe ese nombre).

—Ah... ja ja... —Rió nerviosamente.

—En serio —Gin le dio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse—. ¿Por qué te parece tan raro? Sabías que Bill y Daisy están casados. Era natural que yo tuviera una prima. Claro, es un año mayor que yo, así que es curioso que no la hayas conocido hasta ahora.

— ¡No, no, no! ¡Está bien! ¡Muy bien! Digo... ¡Yo estoy bien! ¡Tú también estás bien! No me lo preguntaste peor lo estás... ay... ahora estoy divagando, ¿no?

—Je... —Le sujetó del brazo—. Vamos a cenar.

—Sí —Asintió.

Después de todo ese malentendido, la noche continuó con un rumbo normal. Todos se dirigieron a cenar en la mesa de centro como si nada. Había algunas velas decorativas que se mantuvieron prendidas al comienzo de la cena… pero con el paso de las horas ya se habían apagado, ahora todo era una conversación normal. Aunque por alguna razón, Gin era el único que casi no había hablado en toda la noche…

—Je… —Blue estaba mirando todo a su alrededor y de pronto sonrió de forma muy sospechosa—. ¡Orange! ¡Me sorprende el vestido que te pusiste! ¿No te lo había mencionado?

— ¿Eh? —Ella casi se atraganta con su comida—. N-No es… no es mío… bueno, sí lo es… pero no es algo que yo me pondría…

—No seas así, todos creen que te ves linda, ¿verdad?

—Sí —Daisy asintió amablemente—. Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, pero es cierto que ahora luces muy linda, no debes avergonzarte.

—G-Gracias… —Bajó la mirada muy avergonzada.

—Pero bueno… —Continuó Blue—. Creo que ya todos estamos de acuerdo. Apuesto que cualquier chico caería ante ti con sólo verte.

— ¡¿Q-Qué…?! Pero…

— ¡Claro! Digo… Sólo un completo IDIOTA no sería capaz de notarlo. Sólo un IMBÉCIL vería a semejante mujer sin decir nada al respecto. Digo, sólo un IDIOTA que se queda en silencio durante toda una cena haciendo sentir incómoda a una chica tan bella, sería lo suficientemente estúpido de no decir nada al respecto. Apuesto que a un IDIOTA así, le robarían la chica en un segundo por no atreverse a dar el paso. Ay, pero qué clase de IDIOTA…

— ¡Ya! —Gin interrumpió todo parándose bruscamente de la silla.

— ¿Algo que decir querido hijo? —Le guiñó el ojo.

—Argh —Sin decir nada se retiró de la mesa y subió por las escaleras.

—G-Gin… —Orange se quedó preocupada, pero no supo qué hacer.

—Vaya, vaya… —Blue apoyó ambos codos en la mesa—. Orange, ¿quieres hacerme el favor de ir por él?

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero…

—Sólo es un favor que te pido. Y quién sabe, tal vez sea tu oportunidad de hablar sobre algo… o entregarle algo… qué se yo.

—Eh…

Mientras tanto Gin había entrado a su habitación de muy mal humor, cerró de un portazo, pateó una almohada y se lanzó a la cama para no decir más. En ese momento, tocaron la puerta.

—No me interesa oírte más, mamá —Respondió Gin al llamado.

—Esto… soy Orange… —Era Orange quien le hablaba detrás de la puerta.

—Uf… —Se levantó de la cama—. Ya pasa.

— ¿Gin? —Ella entró muy dudosa, el cuarto estaba muy oscuro pero encontró a Gin sentado junto a la ventana—. E-Esto… —Se avergonzó un poco, escondía algo detrás de sus manos.

—Lo siento. Sé que me porté mal ahí abajo. Sé que no suelo comportarme así, pero mamá me ha fastidiado todo el día.

—Sin embargo no puedes odiarla, ¿verdad? Es lo que amas de tu madre.

—De todos modos no quiero bajar. Puedes irte si quieres.

—P-Pero… Ah… —Suspiró fuerte para tomar una actitud más decidida—. La verdad… quería disculparme —Se sentó al lado de la ventana, frente a Gin—. Sinceramente… creí que… Satsuki… era… ¿tu novia…?

— ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿Está loca?! Eww… ¡Pero qué asco!

— ¡L-Lo siento! Enserio… no sé en qué estaba pensando… sólo… ay, lo siento.

—No me digas que por eso actuabas tan rara al inicio, ¿huh?

—Hmm… —Se sonrojó.

—Tch… jaja… —Comenzó a reír—. Es que no puedes… jajaja…

—Sí, ya sé… ¡No tienes por qué burlarte! ¿Y bien?

— ¿Bien qué?

—Te dije mi problema, ¿cuál fue el tuyo?

— ¿El mío? Ya te lo dije. Mamá me ha fastidiado todo el día con sus ideas locas.

— ¡No es verdad! ¡Porque como he notado, no has querido verme directamente en toda la noche!

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que te mire si te vistes así?! Eh —Se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, viendo a Orange manteniendo silencio muy afectada.

—C-Comprendo… no debí venir… ya me…

—Es que —La interrumpió—. No puedes culparme… todos los días pareces un chico… y ahora…

— ¿Ahora?

— ¡Ah! ¡No puedes culparme! ¡Es lógico que me ponga nervioso con una chica bella frente mío, especialmente si la conozco desde hace tanto! —Eso literalmente se lo dijo muy nervioso, con todo su rostro sonrojado.

—Entonces… ¿Si crees que me veo bonita? —Le preguntó muy ansiosa.

—Ah… Olvídalo, no lo volveré a decir.

— ¿Eh? Pero… oh —Sin previo aviso, Gin había puesto una caja pequeña frente a su cara—. ¿Q-Qué es esto…?

— ¿Cómo que qué es? Es navidad, ¿cierto? Este es tu regalo…

— ¿M-Me compraste un regalo…? ¿A mí…?

—Bueno, tómalo si lo quieres… se me acalambra el brazo.

—Je… —Lo tomó muy emocionada—. ¡Gracias, Gin! Veamos… —Desenvolvió el regalo, encontrando en él una pequeña caja—. ¿Eh? ¿Qué es…?

—Sé que te gustan ese tipo de cosas pequeñas pero tiernas… ábrela…

— ¿Eh? —Abrió aquella cajita de la cual salió una pequeña y dulce melodía de piano (*Si pregunta, es el tema "Emotion" de los juegos Black & White si quieren buscarlo). Se quedaron escuchando durante un buen rato hasta que Orange decidió cerrar la caja—. Me gusta. Es tan bella… pero a la vez triste. Siento nostalgia al oírla. Gracias.

—Bueno, sospeché que dirías algo como eso.

—Ah, yo también te traje un regalo —Tomó el regalo que había estado ocultando atrás—. Ten.

— ¿Un regalo? —Tomó aquel regalo y lo desenvolvió, encontrando a dentro una bufanda tejida a mano—. Esto es…

—Ay… está muy mal, ¿verdad? A decir verdad no se me da muy bien coser… pero quise intentarlo. Ay, tiene lana salida, ¿no? No puedo creerlo, mejo dámelo, te compraré algo…

—Hey, no, no, no —Alejó la bufanda de ella y luego se la puso—. Tú me la diste, ¿no? Ahora soy yo quién decide qué hago con ella. Es mía.

—Je… supongo… —Sonrió.

—Hmm… Argh… Orange —Se acercó de repente muy decidido.

— ¿Eh? —Se sonrojó—. ¿Q-Qué pasa…? ¿Por qué tan de repente…?

—Arriba.

— ¿Arriba? —Miró hacia arriba, encontrando un muérdago que había sido colgado ahí… ella no lo sabía, pero fue allí donde Gin lo puso y no arriba de su puerta como le habían recomendado—. ¡¿Q-Qué es eso…?!

—Tú lo sabes, es un muérdago.

—Ay… pero según la tradición… ¡Ay! Pero supongo que lo encuentras estúpido, ¿no? Jeje…

—No es así —La sujetó de ambos hombros.

— ¿G-Gin…? —Ya no podía pensar con claridad, sólo escuchaba a su corazón palpitar cada vez más fuerte.

Ya todo se había silenciado completamente. Ambos estaban muy cerca del otro, apunto de juntar ambos labios… pero justo alguien abrió la puerta dejando entrar luz.

— ¡AHH! —Ambos se espantaron y dieron un salto para alejarse del otro, jadeando como si hubieran corrido una maratón, y sus caras completamente rojas.

—Ah, perdón… —Era Red quien se disculpó con una sonrisa tonta—. Creí que por aquí estaba el baño.

— ¡Es la primer puerta a la izquierda, no a la derecha! —Le gritó Gin muy exaltado—. ¡Me sorprende que se siga equivocando considerando que ha venido aquí miles de veces!

—Ah, entiendo. Adiós —Salió de allí como si nada cerrando la puerta y volviendo a caminar por el pasillo.

—Tú… —De pronto Blue apareció al lado suyo.

— ¡Ah! —Se espantó—. ¡¿Blue?!

— ¡Imbécil! —Comenzó a agitarlo muy enfadada—. ¡¿De qué me sirvió esconder el micrófono en ese muérdago si lo arruinas todo?!

— ¿Q-Qué…?

Por otra parte, Orange y Gin seguían en la habitación manteniendo un silencio incómodo.

—Esto… —Orange trató de decir algo, pero seguía muy nerviosa.

—Pf… jajajaja —Gin soltó en risa—. No puedo creerlo, hubieras visto tu cara. ¿De verdad creíste que lo haría? Qué tonta… jaja…

— ¡Pero qué dices! ¡C-Claro que no! —Hizo puchero.

—Bueno… al menos no estuvo tan mal… esta navidad.

—Supongo… ¿aún no quieres bajar?

—No, no… vamos abajo, ¿sí? Antes de que nos extrañen. Ah, y para año nuevo pon como una de tus metas enseñarle a tu papá la izquierda y la derecha, ¿sí?

—Jaja… supongo que lo haré —Tomó su mano—. ¿Vamos?

—Qué… —Se sorprendió algo y se ruborizó levemente—. S-Sí… —Sujetó con fuerza su mano pero ocultando su cara para que ella no le viera—. Vamos…

 _ **¡Fin del episodio especial! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!**_

N/A: Lamento si este fue más corto que todos los demás... créanme cuando les digo que era más corto y lo alargué... pero bueno xD

N/A: ¡Sólo falta el episodio de Amethyst! Y una vez hecho terminaré este fanfic subiendo el primer capítulo de la tercera parte del siguiente fic como adelanto para ustedes ;)

¡Nos vemos!


	5. Conflicto de hermanos

Esta parte de la historia se sitúa alrededor de 3 años después del fanfic original.

Personajes de este episodio que deben conocer:

Amethyst: Hijo de Diamond y Platinum. Es un chico amable y bastante tranquilo. Suele ser el único que no causa algún tipo de conflicto en el grupo, siendo así de gran ayuda para todos. En el fanfic anterior era un niño algo pequeño, pero ahora ya ha mejorado lo suficiente para no ser subestimado.

 **Capítulo especial: Conflicto de hermanos.**

En las calles de ciudad corazón había puesto pie nuestro pequeño protagonista de esta pequeña historia. En este momento se encontraba en un viaje en Sinnoh para ir lejos. Al ver con entusiasmo la ciudad regresó en su PokéBall a Staraptor para así continuar en pie disfrutando de lo bello que trae esta ciudad tan acogedora y hospitalaria.

—Ciudad Corazón es una de las más conocidas... —Se detuvo para leer un libro que hablaba sobre los lugares de Sinnoh—. La razón principal es el gran Pabellón de Concursos... ¡Son muy famosos! Apuesto que a Haru le gustaría... sé que los concursos en Sinnoh son diferentes a los de Hoenn, pero a mí... Sí, quiero ir a la Plaza Amistad, sé que a mis Pokémon les gustará —Continuó su camino muy alegre.

— ¡KYAA! —Fue espantado por un grito de emoción es escuchó a su lado.

—Uy... —Al mirar notó a un grupo de mujeres emocionadas—. ¿Qué sucederá...? —Se acercó—. ¿Eh?

—Lo sabía... contar con ustedes es lo que siempre me motiva para mi siguiente batalla —En medio del círculo había un joven bastante apuesto, de cabello de color morado, coqueteando con esas mujeres mientras ellas se emocionaban, aparentaba 18 años.

— ¿Qué pasa...? No entiendo...

—Lo que yo no entiendo es el gustos de esas chicas —A su lado apareció una joven bastante de bella de un hermoso y largo cabello de color celeste, aparentaba 14 años.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Él es un entrenador, un galán de primera y torpe también. Uf... la verdad no esperaba verlo por aquí.

—Así que entrenador... se ve que es popular.

—Bueno, no le gusta pasar desapercibido.

— ¿Eh? —Aquel joven se percató de la presencia de aquella—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Se levantó para ir junto a ella.

—Es lo que yo iba a preguntarte.

—Tengo derecho de estar donde quiera, ¿no?

— ¡Ciudad Corazón es conocida por su Concurso Pokémon! ¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí!

—Tonterías~ el lugar tiene un gimnasio, ¿cierto? Es la razón de su fama.

—Pues a mí me gusta la Plaza Amistad~ —Amethyst entregó su opinó con una sonrisa inocente.

— ¡De todos modos creí que estabas en Hoenn! —Él chico continuó ignorando el comentario.

— ¡Decidí venir aquí! ¿Tú no estabas en Kalos? —Contestó la chica.

—Ahora estoy en Sinnoh, ¿acaso no ves? Ya tengo 5 medallas de aquí.

— ¡¿5 medallas?! En qué momento...

—Soy el entrenador más talentoso que existe, era obvio.

—No eres más que un presumido.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ah? —Amethyst miró de un lado a otro—. Je.. jejeje... —Soltó una pequeña risa.

— ¿Y quién es este? —Preguntó el chico.

—No sé, solo estaba aquí —Contestó la chica.

—Perdón... —Dijo Amethyst—. Es que me pareció entrañable su discusión... ustedes son hermanos, ¿no es así?

Al rato los tres trasladaron su conversación a una banca para estar más tranquilos.

— ¿De verdad se notaba tanto? —Le preguntó el chico.

—Sin embargo, no creo que nos parezcamos —Dijo aquella chica.

—Nada de eso, solo me recordaron a dos amigos que tengo —Les dijo Amethyst—. Pelean todo el día, y curiosamente también tienen opiniones derivadas sobre las batallas y los concursos, por eso me hubiera parecido curioso que también se trataran de dos hermanos.

—Así que era eso. Es un gusto, soy Mizu. Y este chico tan presumido es mi hermano Sorato.

—Soy Amethyst, es un gusto.

—Efectivamente soy coordinadora. Hace años obtuve los listones de todas las categorías aquí en Sinnoh, fue una linda experiencia. Así que volví a recordar viejos tiempos y tal vez concursar aquí otra vez.

—Entonces debes ser muy buena, ¿no? Yo nunca he entendido muy bien los concursos.

—No tiene mucha ciencia, son más fáciles de lo que parecen —Comentó Sorato.

— ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! —Se enfadó Mizu—. Lo siento Amethyst, este chico se cree el centro del mundo y piensa que solo lo que él hace es lo genial.

—Así que Sorato, oí que estabas en Kalos —Le Dijo Amethyst.

—Sí —Contestó Sorato—. Cuando comencé mi viaje fue en mi región natal, Hoenn, sin embargo me fui obligado a mejorar is habilidades y fui a Kalos para entrenar. ¿Sabes lo que son los entrenadores aéreos?

— ¿Entrenadores aéreos?

—Bueno, son entrenadores en Kalos que se especializan en las batallas en el aire, fui a Kalos para adquirir esa habilidad de batalla y así mejorar mis habilidades con los Pokémon volador. Obviamente el traje se me ve genial. Y claro, es lógico que obtuve todas las medallas de la región, para luego venir aquí y reunir las de Sinnoh.

—Vaya, debes ser muy fuerte en ese caso. ¿También tienes las medallas de Hoenn?

—No, esa es precisamente la razón por la que debí entrenar más.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Jamás pude obtener la medalla en Petalia. Tuve dos derrotas ahí por lo que no me quedó más remedio que entrenar aún más.

— ¿En verdad lo intentaste dos veces? Wow. Aunque bueno, Ruby se encarga del gimnasio, es muy fuerte.

—Así que sabes del tema. Bueno, es uno de los Pokédex Holder, no deben ser nada subestimados. La verdad lo conocía cuando era niño, es un amigo de mi padre.

— ¿En serio? Qué coincidencia porque...

—Apuesto que volverías a perder —Mizu interrumpió por completo.

—Pff... ahora mismo se me sería muy fácil derrotarlo, aunque es lógico que hables así porque como dije, los concursos son muy fáciles —Le contestó Sorato.

— ¡Oye...!

—Ya, ya... —Amethyst trató de calmarlos—. De hecho, mi amigo del que hablé hace rato tiene todas las medallas de Hoenn, y mi amiga planea entrar a los concursos de ahí muy pronto.

—A ver, espera... —Sorato trataba de mantener la calma—. ¿No hablaras de los hijos de Ruby? Yuki y Haru.

— ¿Nieve y primavera*? —Preguntó Mizu.

— ¿Eh? No, son Yuuki y Haruka —Dijo Amethtyst.

—Jajajaja —Sorato rió casi a carcajadas—. Ay... ya entendí. Sin ofender, pero he oído sobre ese chico, por mi padre. Supe que reunió las medallas en Hoenn, pero cualquiera lo haría si te regalan la medalla por ser hijo del líder.

—Claro que no, Yuuki no la hubiera aceptado si así fuera.

—Por favor, es obvio. El entrenador de Hoenn más fuerte claramente soy yo, ese chico no me llega ni a los talones, me da risa.

—Vaya...

—Ignóralo Amethyst —Le dijo Mizu—. Solo está celoso porque él no tiene las medallas en Hoenn. Y su infinito ego no le permite tener una conversación por más de 10 minutos donde no de mencione a sí mismo.

—Sin embargo yo respeto mucho a Yuuki por su logro. Aunque me pregunto cómo les habrá ido a mis otros amigos. Orange y Gin recolectaban medallas en Kanto, mientras que Gray lo hacía en Unova... aunque siempre he creído que él tiene más afición por el mundo del espectáculo.

—Veo que conoces a varias personas que recolectan medallas. Dime, ¿también son hijos de Pokédex Holder?

—Sí. Y yo también lo soy. Jeje, digamos que fue eso lo que hizo que nos uniéramos, pero a mí me hizo muy feliz poder disfrutar tanto con la personalidad de cada uno.

—Eres muy tierno, ¿sabes? Sin fueras algo mayor, yo incluso podría interesarme en ti —Le dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en la frente.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Muy bien —Se levantó—. Necesito que me acompañes.

— ¿Eh? Pero ahora quería ir a un lugar...

—No tomará tanto tiempo, ven —Le arrastró del brazo.

Ya para más tarde, dentro del Concurso Pokémon, Mizu salió de los vestidores luciendo un vestido muy elegante y con un peinado más fino, siendo el centro de atención.

—Ya está... ¡Hey! ¡¿Aún no estás listo?! —Gritó.

—Eh... —Amethyst salió de allí con un traje de gala muy fino también—. Es que la verdad... no sé si esto sea lo mío...

—Tonterías, nunca has probado un concurso, ¿no? —Le preguntó mientras le pintaba los labios frente al espejo—. Sería un honor acompañarte en el primero.

—La verdad no entiendo muy bien cómo funcionan. Por otro lado, tú ya has ganado todos los listones aquí, ¿de verdad puedes entrar a un concurso de categoría principiante?

—Claro que sí, eso es completamente independiente. Yo puedo entrar al concurso que se me dé la gana. Lo bueno es que te conseguimos a tiempo un pase. Claro, como yo ya soy experta tal vez gane, pero al menos intentemos ver cómo sacas el segundo lugar —Le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

—Ay... c-claro...

—Veamos... ¿Qué Pokémon usarás?

—Creo que Mothim...

—No está mal. Ten —Le entregó algunos objetos—. La Pokochera, tiene un Pokocho perfecto adentro. Y la caja corazón, para que arregles a tu Pokémon.

— ¿Arreglar? D-Disculpa... solo estoy familiarizado con los concursos en Hoenn, así que...

—Efectivamente los concursos de Hoenn son más famosos, son más dedicados al espectáculo, mientras que los concursos en Sinnoh se enfocan más en la elegancia, es algo que los diferencia. Imagino que te familiarizas debido a Ruby o tu amiga Haruka, ¿no? Sí, Ruby es muy bueno, he visto varios de sus concursos. Aunque siempre he creído que mi padre es mejor.

— ¿Tu padre es coordinador?

—Ajá. Te tengo una pregunta, ¿cuántos concursos ha perdido Ruby?

— ¿Eh? Pues tengo entendido que nunca ha perdido en un concurso.

—No oficialmente. Pero una vez enfrentó a alguien fuera del concurso oficial y tuvo una derrota completamente aplastante. Adivina quién fue.

— ¿Aplastante? ¿Tanto así?

—Claro, por eso te digo. Mi padre es por definitiva el coordinador más talentoso de todo Hoenn, yo espero llegar tan lejos algún día. Por cierto, ¿estás de viaje en Sinnoh?

—Sí —Asintió—. Me dirijo al Monte Corona, es una tradición familiar que a los 12 años se haga un viaje hasta allá. Aunque claro, me adelanté un poco porque tengo 11... es solo que le prometí a mi amiga Haru acompañarla cuando ella vaya a concursar, así que quise hacer este viaje cuanto antes.

—Ya veo, así que una tradición familiar. Suena bien —Se levantó—. Bueno, ¿estás listo?

—Sí, espero todo salga bien.

—Tranquilo, recuerda que todos son principiantes como tú... por cierto, espero que sepas cómo bailar.

— ¿B-Bailar...?

Era algo que el pobre no se esperaba... porque efectivamente el pobre era tieso como una roca. En la primera etapa pudo pasar con muchos puntos debido a la calidad del Pokocho que usó... sin embargo, la etapa de baile fue un completo desastre, sin saber hacer los pasos, o hasta tropezando por lo torpe que era con el asunto, tampoco la etapa de presentación de ataques le pudo ayudar mucho, terminando todo en una deprimente derrota.

—Uy... —Amethyst estaba sentado ya vestido con su ropa normal nuevamente, observando aún los resultados—. De verdad quedé último. Vaya, supongo que esto no es tan fácil como decían.

—Pudo haber sido peor —Mizu salió ya de los camerinos—. Disculpa, debí avisarte que en los concursos de Sinnoh hay una etapa de baile.

—Descuida, al menos te felicito por tu victoria.

—Gracias, como siempre eres muy atento. Voy a hacer algunos Pokochos, ¿no vienes?

—Ah, lo siento, pero es que de verdad tengo cosas que hacer...

—De acuerdo, pero nos vemos luego entonces...

—Sí, está bien... —Ambos salieron del lugar mientras que Amethyst se despedía con la mano mientras ella se fue alejando—. Uf... qué difícil es un concurso. Lo bueno es que ahora podré ir a la Plaza Amistad...

—Ahí estás —Alguien habló antes de poder dar un solo paso si quiera.

—Ay... ¿Eres tú, Sorato?

—Sabía que mi hermana te llevaría a un lugar así. ¿Dónde está?

— ¿Eh? Me parece que fue a hacer Pokochos... yo ahora iba a...

—Perfecto, bueno, vendrás conmigo porque quiero enseñarte algo.

— ¿Qué? Pero ahora iba...

—No pierdas el tiempo, vamos —Se puso en marcha.

—A la Plaza Amistad... p-pero supongo que es lo justo —Se mantuvo amable aunque algo dudoso, pero al fin y al cabo lo siguió.

En un rato habían ido al borde de un acantilado, el viento soplaba muy fuerte ahí. Amethyst esperaba sentado en el piso mirando al vacío muy curioso.

—Muy bien, ya estoy listo —Sorato salió de entre los arbustos usando un peculiar traje mientras cargaba un casco—. Si ella te enseñó lo suyo creo que puedo hacer una excepción y enseñarte lo que hago, siéntete alagado —Siguió presumiendo como siempre—. Por cierto, por lo que vi nunca habías participado en concursos, pero tampoco he visto que sientas emoción por las batallas, ¿me equivoco?

— ¿Ah? En realidad las batallas las aprendo más por una cosa de defensa personal, no es algo que realmente me apasione en verdad. Me gusta vivir tranquilo, eso sí me apasiona. Aunque es muy difícil por la familia de la que provengo... aún no me sé esa mansión de memoria...

—Lo entiendo, y conociendo a la señorita de mi hermana, quiso introducirte a su absurdo mundo. No puedo creerlo...

—La verdad, por tu actitud y tu cabello tan bien peinado, creí que eras un coordinador.

—Eso jamás. La gente cree que los entrenadores deben luchar con rudeza o parecer unos salvajes. Yo digo que también se puede usar la elegancia al pelear, lo que no significa deba ser desperdiciada en un absurdo concurso. Hacer que tus Pokémon sean elegantes y triunfen en un lugar hecho para ser elegante es algo fácil, pero hacerlos ver elegantes y hacerlos triunfar en algo donde se supone la rudeza prevalece... créeme que no hay nada que más me emocione.

—Jeje... ¿sabes? Eres bastante más agradable cuando hablas de lo que te gusta con pasión y no con un afán de presumir.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿No te parecí agradable al principio?

—En realidad no.

—Vaya, al menos sí eres honesto.

—Por cierto. El traje...

— ¿Esto? Oh sí, iba a enseñarte sobre mi estilo. Me especializo en el tipo volador.

— ¿De verdad?

—Síp —Comenzó a estirarse un poco para ejercitar—. Mi madre es líder de gimnasio en Hoenn y es por eso que quiero heredar su gimnasio algún día, para eso necesito ser más fuerte. Me aseguraré de que nadie sea capaz de obtener una medalla una vez que yo sea el líder.

—Eso es un buen sueño. Oh, así que tu madre pelea y tu padre es coordinador. Qué divertido.

— ¿Eh? Veo que mi hermana te habló de algo. Pues sí, así estamos con mi familia, ¿qué tiene de divertido?

—Bueno, mis dos amigos también son así... pelean todo el tiempo como ustedes, pero al fin y al cabo se aprecian.

—Meh... es ridículo —Se acercó al risco listo para saltar.

—Se ve muy alto, ¿en serio está bien?

—Hago esto todo el tiempo. Por cierto, mencionaste que mi padre es coordinador, ¿pero sabías que efectivamente es más fuerte que mi madre? Apuesto a que no sabes qué importante puesto tiene en Hoenn...

— ¿Importante...?

—Es el campeón, Amethyst...

— ¿Eh...?

En medio de eso, Sorato saltó, planeando por el cielo con un fuerte viento que soplaba, a su lado estaba su Swellow que volaba junto a él, llegando a hacer varias piruetas y acrobacias en el aire, mientras que Amethyst observaba muy curioso, muy asombrado mientras pensaba en los acontecimientos que había pasado durante el día gracias a estos dos jóvenes que le había tocado conocer.

Pero más tarde ya caminaban por la ciudad de nuevo. Al parecer Sorato encontró una bella chica mientras volaba y ahora caminaban junto ella mientras la cortejaba, Amethyst caminaba junto a ellos en silencio con la mirada perdida.

—Je, te lo digo, algún día podría llevarte a los cielos conmigo —Le decía Sorato a la chica quien escuchaba muy cautivada.

— ¿Eh? —Amethyst se fijó que ya era tarde, iba a comenzar a atardecer—. Oh, lo siento, pero debo irme, necesito ir a la Plaza...

—Ay, no seas tímido —Le dijo la chica—. Eres tan adorable~ ¿Sabes? Tengo una prima casi de tu edad... ¿Por qué no vamos por ella y salimos a pasear los cuatro?

— ¿Oíste eso? Buen trabajo chico —Sorato le dio una palmada en la espalda pero Amethyst solo se alejó muy nervioso.

—L-Lo siento, pero salir con mujeres no es lo mío... —Le dijo bastante nervioso y algo sonrojado—. En serio quiero ir a la Plaza...

—Vamos, será un momento. Sé que te gustaría conocer a una linda chica.

—En realidad detesto jugar con las mujeres de esta manera, creo que es vulgar y deshonesto.

— ¿Vulgar desho...? ¿De verdad tienes 11 años?

— ¡Ameee~*! —Se escuchó un grito a lo lejos—. ¡Ame! —Era Mizu quien se dirigió allí corriendo—. Ay, qué bueno que te encontré. ¡¿Y tú qué le estás haciendo, Sorato?!

—Hey, yo solo estaba...

—Guárdatelo, sinceramente no me interesa. ¡Adivina, Ame! ¡Allá me dijeron que te darían algunas clases gratis! ¿No quieres ir a hacer Pokochos? Te prestarán las bayas, a los Pokémon les encanta.

—Bueno, si a los Pokémon les gusta... —Amethyst lo pensó un momento—. Ay, pero es que ahora planeaba ir a...

—Planeaba acompañarme, así que no tienes nada que hacer aquí —Interrumpió Sorato respondiendo en su lugar.

—En realidad, lo que planeaba es ir a la Plaza...

— ¡Ame no es un mujeriego como tú! —Ahora fue Mizu la que interrumpió—. ¡Y ya dijo que le agrada la idea que darle algo que le gusta a sus Pokémon! ¡Él es bueno con ellos!

—Sí, eso dije. Pero la razón por la que me detuve en esta ciudad es para ir...

— ¡Ya entendí todo! —Nuevamente fue Sorato quien interrumpió—. ¡Viste que Amethyst sabe luchar pero no le apasiona así! ¡Así que quieres encaminarlo a los concursos! ¡¿No es así?!

— ¡Eres tú el que quiere que se dedique más a las batallas! —Contestó Mizu—. ¡No sin antes fastidiarlo con tus ideas vulgares!

— ¡¿Ideas vulgares dices?! ¡Admite que lo haces por eso!

— ¡También quiero ser su amiga!

— ¡Dijiste "también"! ¡Significa que lo haces por eso!

— ¡Bueno, me encantaría que le gusten los concursos! ¡¿Qué tiene de malo?!

— ¡Te diré lo que tiene de malo...!

— ¡AY, YA CÁLLENSE! —Finalmente Amethyst no resistió más y gritó fuertemente, algo que no iba para nada con su personalidad pero aún así pudo hacerlo, y aprovechando la distracción la otra chica huyó mientras pudo, dejando a los tres ahí—. Ah... ah... E-Es que pelear está mal... —Nuevamente puso su tono tranquilo de siempre aunque habló casi de manera acelerada entonces casi sin respirar—. Yo entiendo que no esperaban verse aquí y por eso esto los descompuso por completo, son orgullosos y como necesitaban aprobación quisieron mostrarme su mundo para aclarar externamente cuál es mejor, pero eso no debería importarles porque lo importante es que es algo que les gusta a ustedes y deberían verse cuando hablan de lo que les gusta porque de verdad les apasiona, y la opinión de otras personas como yo nunca cambiará eso, como hermanos sé lo mucho que se quieren porque he tenido experiencia con dos hermanos igualitos a ustedes, pero menos molestos la verdad, y si de verdad se parecen tanto puedo predecir que Sorato es orgulloso y le cuesta admitir su cariño por su hermana pero haría lo que fuera para ayudarla y que Mizu admira algo a su hermano, aprecia su fuerza, y se siente protegida junto a él, eso es lindo y deberían tenerlo claro. Pero en vez de eso tuvieron que hacer esta escena, involucrándome, con Sorato que no entiende que no quiero salir con una chica y lo peor es que llegué a esta ciudad en la mañana y aún no pongo un solo pie en la Plaza Amistad que es lo único que vine a hacer aquí... Uf... —Respiró nuevamente—. Y... en serio me agradaron mucho...

—Wow... —Es lo único que dijo Sorato de manera bastante tranquila.

—Ay, Ame lo siento —Mizu por su parte decidió darle un pequeño abrazo—. No queríamos presionarte. Lamento que te vieras involucrado en nuestra tonta discusión. Es solo que Sorato...

—Recuerda que es tu hermano y lo quieres —Amethyst habló antes de que ella reiniciara la discusión.

—Sí, lo siento. Y quiero que sepas, que también me agradas mucho. Eres como el hermano pequeño que nunca tuve. Eres atento y dulce, lamento que te sintieras mal. Y te lo juro, yo disfruto mis concursos y así está bien... pero para dejar claro... ¿qué te parecieron?

—Bueno, creo que no son lo mío, a mí se me dan más las batallas.

— ¡JA! —Sorato interrumpió todo con su grito de victoria a su hermana mientras la apuntaba, aunque quedó completamente incómodo porque ella solo lo miró con desprecio y Amethyst con inocencia—. Ejem... digo... perdón si te sentiste presionado... s-solo quería enseñarte el estilo de batallas aéreas.

—Je, la verdad lo disfruté mucho —Amethyst sonrió—. Ambos son tan talentosos en lo que hacen, deberían estar orgullosos. Espero que Mizu sea algún día la mejor coordinadora de Hoenn, y espero que Sorato sea el gran líder que desea ser. Oh, ¿y me pueden hacer un pequeño favor?

—Ay, claro que sí —Mizu asintió con ternura.

— ¿Podrían darse un abrazo? Eso puede calmar un poco el conflicto que llevan ahora, yo lo sé.

—Pues... —Sorato no estaba muy convencido.

—Solo por ti —Respondió Mizu ignorando a su hermano—. Anda, seamos maduros y paremos de discutir, ¿te parece? Hace mucho que no nos veíamos y creo que comencé con el pie izquierdo...

—Ay, está bien... acepto tu disculpa —Le estiró los brazos pero Mizu lo rechazó al momento—. Oh, bien. También lo siento hermanita... ¿feliz?

—Feliz —Se dieron un pequeño abrazo alegremente.

—En realidad se aprecian, ¿me equivoqué? —Les dijo Amethyst con una sonrisa reconfortante.

—Claro que aprecio a esta tonta —Dijo Sorato dándole a Mitzu un delicado golpecito en la cabeza—. Eso no quiere decir que no sea molesta.

—Y claro que también te aprecio, lo que no quiere decir que a veces me dan ganas de ser yo quien te arroje al barranco sin tu traje de vuelo puesto —Contestó Mizu, aunque luego le dio otro abrazo rápido que no tenía nada que ver con lo que acababa de decir.

—Jeje —Amethyst sonrió—. Gracias, aprecio verlos llevándose bien.

—No te acostumbres, mañana estaremos peleando de nuevo. Pero con suerte necesito regresar ya a Hoenn, ya hice lo que necesitaba aquí.

—De hecho también necesito continuar mi viaje, me alegro que ambos se reconciliaran, pero ya se está haciendo tarde.

—Te entiendo, aún tienes un gran recorrido hacia el Mt Corona. Espero tengas suerte.

—Gracias. Y Sorato, espero ganes tu medalla aquí.

—Gracias, pero es seguro que lo haré —Nuevamente Sorato respondió tan presumido como siempre.

—Ahora sí —Amethyst sacó a su Staraptor, montándose listo para volar—. Nuevamente gracias, espero nos veamos de nuevo otro día. ¿Listo Tarly? —Emprendió el vuelo montado a su Pokémon mientras que ambos jóvenes se quedaron despidiéndose elevando alto sus brazos—. Uf... es tan divertido, en serio los hermanos pelean pero al minuto siguiente reconocen cuánto se aprecian, ¿no? —Sonrió muy conforme con todo—. ¿Eh? Creo que olvidé algo... aunque bueno, estoy algo cansado, es mejor que continuemos por ahora.

Así Amethyst continuó su viaje con destino al Monte Corona, aún pensando que a pesar de todo, se divirtió este día con las cosas nuevas que pudo hacer, pero aún así esa sensación de olvidar algo no se le quito, de hecho estaba tan distraído pensando en eso, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba sobrevolando la Plaza Amistad en este mismo momento...

 _ **¡Fin del episodio especial! ¡Espero hayan disfrutado cada uno porque este es el último!**_

 _ **Cosas que deben saber:**_

 _ ***Mizu pregunta "nieve y primavera" Debido a que Sorato dice mal los nombres de Yuuki y Haruka. "Yuuki" significa valor y "Haruka" significa Flor de primavera. Mientras que "Yuki" significa nieve y "Haru" primavera. Mizuki hace la pregunta debido a que creyó que sus nombres eran debido a las dos temporadas tan opuestas.**_

 _ ***Mizu significa agua, mientras que Sorato significa ser celestial, acortando a Sora significa cielo. Dejando a mar y cielo, ya imaginarán por qué.**_

 _ ***Mizu llama a Amethyst "Ame" que si bien es acortando su nombre, Ame significa lluvia, un elemento de agua, razón por la que le gusta llamarlo así.**_

* * *

Espero hayan disfrutado cada especial sobre los hijos de los Pokédex Holder, y claro, conocer a nuevos personajes que pueden o no participar en la tercera parte de la historia a futuro. Hablando de tercera parte, el primer episodio será publicado en esta historia, en un modo de "Piloto" para que vean más o menos de qué tratará, espero les agrade la idea.

Pero como los especiales terminaron... ¿Qué especial te gustó más? ¿Qué personaje nuevo fue tu favorito? Espero respondan y nos vemos en el fanfic principal, gracias por leer n_n


	6. La aventura continúa -Capítulo 01-

Al día de hoy, ya se podría decir que existen dos grandes historias sobre los hijos de los Pokédex Holder, pero… ¿de verdad es todo lo que nos tienen que dar? ¿Hay más de estos entrenadores que tienen una gran aventura por contarnos? Mientras tanto… en un lugar de Unova, una nueva historia está a punto de comenzar…

 _Pokémon Special: La aventura continúa_

 _ **Capítulo 01: Mi día en la escuela.**_

Era un día normal en la escuela de entrenadores de Unova, donde todos los alumnos se encontraban parloteando durante la clase como si nada, cuando de pronto, la puerta se abre.

— ¿Eh…? ¡Kyaa! ¡Kyouhei-kun! Gritó una de las alumnas muy emocionada, a lo que varias más de ellas le pusieron a atención, a lo que en seguida el chico que había llegado se vio rodeado de chicas.

— ¡Llegaste temprano! ¡Qué alegría!

— ¡Te ves tan bien como siempre!

—Ah, me alagan… me alagan Contestó el joven don juan, de forma alegre y radiante, quien se mantuvo coqueteando con las chicas durante un rato.

" _Me presentaré… mi nombre es Kyouhei, tengo 12 años y actualmente me encuentro estudiando en la famosa escuela de entrenadores. Oh, sí, ese lugar inútil que se supone es tan prestigiado y que sólo escoge a ciertos afortunados para poder entrar… una basura la verdad. No les mentiré, no estoy muy interesado en las clases, pues todo es sumamente fácil, inclusive las batallas lo son, no es más que una pérdida de tiempo. Pero bueno, papá creyó que era bueno para que me concentrara… ¿Qué? ¿Mi padre? Se los cuento, soy hijo de Lack-two, uno de las personas con más alto rango dentro de la Policía internacional. Ya sabrán cómo va todo. La verdad, desde hace unos años entré ahí como aprendiz, para perder mi valioso tiempo, como es el caso, Loocker, un policía, supuestamente me entrena en lugar de mi padre, pero bueno, supongo que él tiene un rango muy alto para entrenar a un recluta, incluso si se trata de su propio hijo. Así que, como nunca he mostrado un mínimo interés, nunca he sido promovido, por lo que mi padre pensó meterme aquí para que me formalice un poco o algo así y para que obtuviera algo más de "experiencia" y ganara conocimientos, pero… las reglas, los objetos, los estados… todo se me ha hecho tan fácil, que simplemente no me he motivado para el asunto, nada más estoy para pasar el rato. Pero, ¿saben? Hay algo decente de aquí. Las chicas de mi clase son muy bellas, sólo mírenlas, conozco a todas, incluso he logrado adquirir citas gracias a haber entrado a esta escuela, por lo que no todo ha sido una pérdida de tiempo. Las clases y conquistar chicas, todo se me hace muy fácil para mí. Pero claro, no todas tienen el buen gusto…_

— ¿Eh? —Kyouhei se detuvo un momento, observando a alguien que se había sentado en su lugar mientras escribía algo en el cuaderno—. ¡Mei-chan! —Se lanzó de pronto contra la alumna, sorprendiéndola.

— ¡Ah! —Ella se espantó tanto que dejó caer su cuaderno por accidente—. ¡M-Maldición, Kyo! —Se iba a agachar para levantarlo, pero Kyouhei se apresuró y se lo devolvió inmediatamente.

—Una "señorita" no debería ensuciarse en el suelo.

—G-Gracias —Tomó su cuaderno, aunque bastante disgustada.

— ¿Has visto? Llegué temprano esta vez. Creo que merezco una recompensa de tu parte. Anda~

—Uy… —Aguantó un momento la ira—. ¡Llegar temprano a clase es algo que deberías hacer siempre! ¡No cuando te dé la gana!

—Qué amargada…

—De todas formas, no sirve de nada que llegues temprano si te la vas a pasar coqueteando toda la clase. Si es por eso, mejor ni vengas.

—Hey, si no vengo a la clase, me perderé de algo sumamente importante.

— ¿De qué, exactamente?

—De tu linda carita, mírate… Se le acercó más con la mirada coqueta.

— ¡Ay! ¡Aléjate! —Le empujó bruscamente—. ¡¿No te lo he dicho ya?! ¡No soy estúpida para dejarme engañar por un imbécil como tú! ¡Ahora vete que estoy estudiando!

— ¿En el receso? Pero ni tenemos prueba… ni tareas… que yo recuerde…

—Necesito aprovechar el tiempo, a diferencia de ti.

—Es eso, o es que no tienes amigos…

—¡Ay! ¡Ya vete! —Se enfureció más, casi con la cara enrojecida.

—Vale, vale… Se fue junto a las demás mujeres.

—No entiendo por qué tratas de ser amable Kyouhei-kun —Le dijo una de las chicas—. De todas formas, Mei es una malagradecida.

—Es cierto, Kyouhei-kun no se merece ese trato —Dijo otra igual de disgustada.

" _Esa chica, nada femenina, que usa los pantalones bajo la falda, volviéndola inútil, es Mei, una de mis compañeras. Ah… sí, no es muy guapa, pero tiene su encanto, claro que resulta ser muy malhumorada por lo que aún no consigo que caiga a mis pies. De todas formas, ya lo verá, siempre lo consigo. Síp, no me voy a rendir con ella, ya sabré por qué ha sido la única chica en ignorarme. Se lo demostraré…"_

Luego de un rato, el profesor Cheren entró a la clase, recibiendo un respetuoso saludo de parte de los alumnos, dando inicio a la clase. En unos momentos, él tomó unos exámenes ya revisados, listos para ser entregados con notas a los alumnos, quienes se pusieron bastante nerviosos debido a esto.

—Muy bien —Cheren tomó dos exámenes a parte—. Primero diré que dos alumnos consiguieron la calificación más alta posible. Los felicito, pues no era un examen fácil. Muy bien, primero Mei, muchas felicidades.

— ¿Eh? —Mei se levantó de su silla y tomó su examen con mucha sorpresa, luego de eso se le vio una gran alegría, gran emoción con sus mejillas ruborizadas, como si estuviera encantada.

" _Hola a todos, mi nombre es Mei. Tengo 12 años y actualmente estudio en la famosa escuela de entrenadores. ¿No es genial? Es una escuela donde sólo los mejores consiguen entrar y yo lo hice a través de mi esfuerzo. Desde niña mi padre me ha enseñado de las batallas y me ha hablado de la escuela. Él me ha dicho el esfuerzo que debo poner para esta escuela y lo hago. Trato de estudiar mucho para tener las calificaciones más altas posibles y de vez en cuando entreno mis habilidades en batalla junto a él, para siempre estar preparada para todo. Siempre he creído que a través del esfuerzo uno puede conseguir siempre lo que quiere y que los que no se esfuerzan en algún momento encontrarán la realidad de lo que es la vida. ¡Y vaya! Por este tipo de calificaciones me doy cuenta de que tengo razón. Uf… Sin embargo…"_

— ¡Kyouhe! También has obtenido la calificación más alta, te felicito —Anunció Cheren, a lo que en seguida provocó el grito de locura de casi todas las estudiantes de la clase.

— ¿Eh…? —Mei se vio algo molesta al notar eso.

—Oh, vaya —Kyouhei recibió su examen con mucha naturalidad. Entonces, los demás exámenes comenzaron a ser repartidos.

—N-No puede ser… —Tragó saliva y se acercó a Kyouhei—. F-Felicidades Kyo… no era un examen fácil… debiste estudiar mucho esta vez…

— ¿Estudiar…? Oh, vamos Mei. No hablarás en serio. Esto era sumamente fácil, ya sabes.

— ¿No estudiaste ni un poco?

—Te lo he dicho antes, ¿no? Esto de la escuela es un juego. No hay nada difícil aquí, por lo que no tengo la necesidad de estudiar. Aunque, si te gusta estudiar yo puedo ser tu maestro… vamos a mi casa y…

— ¡No bromees! —Se alejó de él lo más pronto posible.

" _Ese chico con el visor en la cabeza es Kyo… el supuesto chico más popular de la clase… aunque ni entiendo qué le ven esas mujeres. Él no hace otra cosa en la escuela que coquetear todo el día, es más, puedo asegurar que nunca se ha esforzado para conseguir algo. Y para colmo, siempre obtiene los mejores resultados… ¡¿Cómo es posible?! En un principio pensé dejarlo ser ¡Pero no! Tal vez sea un tonto pero me ha propuesto una nueva meta, yo le demostraré que el esfuerzo hace más que el talento. Por eso mismo, no voy a rendirme, seguiré estudiando lo más posible para ganarle a Kyouhei. A fin de año lo veremos, quién será el mejor alumno de la clase y juro que trabajaré duro para lograrlo. No permitiré que un chico que tiene la vida fácil me supere… ¡Eso jamás!"_

Cada uno, Kyouhei y Mei tenían diferentes maneras de verlo… ¿Será posible que ambos unan fuerzas en la batalla que está a punto de llegar? Quién sabe…

Ya en la tarde, las clases habían terminado. Kyouhei había salido hasta afuera con las otras chicas de la clase.

— ¿Eh? —Vio que estaba recibiendo una llamada en el Videomisor, entonces lo revisó.

— ¿Kyouhei-kun? —Le preguntó una de las chicas—. ¿Es algo importante?

—Agh… ¿Eh? Ah… —Rechazó la llamada tratando de actuar natural—. No… no es nada importante. Digamos que debe ser un número equivocado… hmm… —Por alguna razón miró hacia arriba del edificio, más o menos donde estaba su salón, pues algo le dio curiosidad—. Oigan, se me olvidó que debo hacer algo importante unos minutos más… por favor, adelántense sin mí.

En el salón de clase, Mei era la última de ahí. Se encontraba limpiando, pues como se veía, era su turno, aunque el otro compañero en turno al parecer se había enfermado por lo que lo estaba haciendo sola.

—Uf… —Quitó su sudor de la frente—. Creo que ya acabé, debo volver a casa pronto, es mi turno de preparar la cena… —Se agachó para tomar su mochila.

—Ya veo… —Apareció Kyouhei por la retaguardia, abrazándola por la espalda colocando ambas manos directamente en sus pechos—. Somos los últimos… ¿no quieres aprovechar el rato?

—Ah… —Por la sorpresa sólo pudo sonrojarse unos momentos, pero luego…—. Uy… ¡KYOOOOOOO! —Dio un grito tan fuerte, que pareció poder escucharse por toda la escuela, incluso afuera, donde los alumnos que iban saliendo quedaron bastante sorprendidos… en unos segundos se podía ver a Kyouhei derribado en el suelo y a Mei sacudiendo sus manos muy enfadada.

—Ah… ay… —Él trató de levantarse poco a poco—. Uy… me encantan las gatitas con garras.

— ¡Calla! ¡Pervertido sin causa! —Estaba tan enfadada que parecía sacar humo por las orejas.

—No entiendo por qué te enojas, sólo quería ayudarte…

— ¡Sabes bien que esas no eran tus intenciones! Con un demonio —Se colocó su mochila para poder irse.

—Ehh… ¿Ya te vas? ¿No quieres pasar el rato?

—Tengo cosas que hacer. Tú también deberías regresar, se está haciendo tarde.

— ¿Cosas como preparar la cena? No creo que a tus padres les importe que te saltes un turno.

—Para tu información vivo sola con mi papá… ¡Oh! ¡Pero eso no te interesa!

—Oh~ Mei-chan es una niñita de papi~

— ¡Calla! ¡Uy! —Salió del salón muy indignada—. Ese tonto pervertido… —Comenzó a balbucear mientras caminaba—. ¿Quién demonios se cree que es? Toma confianza fácilmente… le he dicho miles de veces que no tengo interés. No soy tonta como las demás… semejante idiota… ese Kyouhei me cae de lo peor —Se detuvo unos momentos pensando—. Es cierto… que Kyo es muy popular y como yo lo rechazo los demás me rechazan a mí… —Bajó la mirada unos segundos pero luego se dio un par de golpes en sus mejillas—. ¡Pero no me importa! Prefiero quedarme sola antes de fingir ser alguien que no soy… si llevarse bien con Kyo es un requisito para ser popular, prefiero masticar vidrio molido —Continuó su camino hasta salir de la escuela.

—Hmm… —Kyouhei se encontraba detrás de un poste, detrás de ella—. Ay, qué linda… jeje… —Sonrió coquetamente—. Veremos dónde vive Mei-chan, así podré buscarla para irnos juntos a la escuela… eso servirá para que pase tiempo conmigo~ —De pronto el videomisor de Kyouhei comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Eh? —Mei volteó al escuchar el ruido.

— ¡Ah! —Pero Kyouhei se ocultó justamente—. Uf… con un demonio —Finalmente contestó—. ¿Qué demonios quieres, Looker? —Preguntó en voz baja aunque bastante disgustado

—"Kyo" —Dijo una voz que provenía del videomisor—. "Se supone que debíamos reunirnos… ¿dónde estás?"

—Ay, la santa reunión… no me dieron ganas hoy así que decidí dejarla de lado. Espero que no te importe.

—"¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero es una orden de la Policía Internacional! ¡Debo supervisarte! ¡Además recuerda que hay una posible conspiración y…!"

—Bla bla bla… —Kyouhei comenzó a hacer muecas mientras el otro sujeto seguía hablando.

— "¡Además! ¿Qué le voy a decir a tu padre?"

—Tú miéntele o algo, eres bueno en eso…

—"¡Kyo!" —Fue ignorado completamente y Kyouhei cortó la llamada.

—Qué sujeto tan insoportable… ahora sí… —Trató de mirar otra vez por detrás del poste, pero Mei ya se había ido, sólo quedaba el viento del silencio—. Oh, ¡Maldición! —Pateó una lata para desquitarse.

Mientras tanto, alguien se había dirigido hacia un casino que se encontraba en la ciudad. Estaba vacío por alguna razón. Una moneda fue lanzada a una de las máquinas y entonces se abrió una compuerta secreta escondida ahí. Él entró y se dirigió hasta abajo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Eres tú! —Un hombre con sobrero de copa y aspecto sumamente extraño lo recibió—. Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Lack-two. ¿Vienes por algún artefacto?

—Sí, bueno... —Contestó Lack-two de forma seria y tomó asiento.

—Cierto, tengo ya lo que me pediste la última vez —Revisó entre sus objetos—. A propósito, ¿Cómo te ha ido con lo de tu hijo? He escuchado que es un verdadero desastre en la Policía y que sólo causa problemas.

—Efectivamente. Kyouhei tiene la habilidad suficiente para subir de rango en muy poco tiempo... sin embargo se queda holgazaneando y falta a cualquier entrenamiento.

—Debe ser difícil... Ah, aquí está —Tomó una extraña caja y se la llevó—. Supongo que es una molestia, pues algunos comentan que con la actitud del chico, puede bajarte algo el prestigio, ¿no? Me sorprende que no hayas sido tú quién se encargue de supervisarlo.

—Bueno, todos modos no le he dejado a Kyouhei cualquier misión. Hay sospechas de una posible conspiración... varios policías han investigado pero nadie a encontrado nada. Yo también lo estoy haciendo, pero dejé que Looker vigilará a Kyouhei aprovechando esta oportunidad, aunque él sigue pensando que es algo simple, no tiene ni idea a lo que se enfrenta.

—Pero dime... ¿Por qué razón elegiste a Looker para supervisar a Kyouhei...? Insisto en que preferirías hacerlo tú para estar más seguro.

—...Eso es porque...

Ya anocheciendo, cerca de un almacén abandonado, habían unas personas reunidas, pero arriba por el techo había alguien vigilándolos. Looker y Kyouhei. Aunque Looker era el único que ponía atención... Kyouhei se encontraba jugando un videojuego ignorando todo.

—Me alegra mucho que hayas decidido venir, Kyo —Le comentó Looker.

—Seh, seh... —Contestó Kyouhei, aunque parecía mil veces más pendiente de su juego.

—Efectivamente, la información de tu padre fue la correcta... ellos se reúnen aquí... son los sospechosos. Debemos averiguar lo que sucede. ¿No te gustaría impresionar a tu padre? Estará feliz si logramos averiguar todo, especialmente por ti

—Shh... estoy pasando este nivel...

— ¿M-Me escuchas... Kyo...? ¿Hay una posible conspiración frente a ti y prefieres ponerle atención a tu vídeojuego?

—Meh... si Lack-two dejó que nos encargáramos nosotros, no debe ser tan grave... sólo déjalo ser... Oh —Reaccionó unos momentos, poniéndose bastante pensativo.

— ¿Kyo...?

—... ¡Ah! ¡Maldi...! —Antes de cualquier cosa, un ataque golpeó allí con una imponente fuerza, a penas pudieron cubrirse los dos—. Maldición —Apagó su consola—. Ni siquiera pude guardar la partida.

— ¡¿P-Pero qué sucedió?!

—Ven Looker —Dio un salto para bajar, quedando cara a cara con tres personas, dos hombres y una mujer que estaba en medio.

—Oh —Looker bajó junto a Kyouhei—. ¡¿U-Ustedes nos atacaron?!

—Qué pregunta es esa. Obviamente lo hicieron porque sabían que los estábamos espiando.

— ¿Eh? ¡P-Pero!

—El chico tiene razón —Habló aquella mujer—. Sé quiénes son, son de la policía internacional, ¿no es así? No pueden engañarme. Ese viejo ya ha estado involucrado en muchos casos.

— ¡¿V-Viejo?!

—Lo eres, Looker —Le dijo Kyouhei.

— ¡K-Kyo! ¡No te pongas de su lado!

—Lo mejor es estar preparado para todo. No creo que estos sujetos estén jugando... —Puso una mirada seria—. _Tch..._ —Pensó—. _¿En qué estabas pensando Lack-two?_ ¡Oh! —Volteó de repente—. ¡Ahí! —Sacó a un Tepig que atacó con fuerza por allí atrás.

— ¡¿H-Hay algo ahí?! —Looker se había sorprendido por tal reacción.

—Velo por ti mismo.

— ¿Oh...? ¡Ah! ¡Vanilluxe! —Efectivamente había un Vanilluxe que se había preparado para atacar por la espalda.

—Je... —Aquella mujer sonrió—. ¡Congélalos! —Tras dar la orden, su Pokémon lanzó un muy potente Viento Hielo.

—Argh... —Kyouhei se vio disgustado—. Tener que desperdiciar mi noche de jueves en esto... muchas gracias Lack-two.

Al mismo tiempo, en la sala escondida dentro del casino, Lack-two continuaba hablando con aquel sujeto de sobrero.

—Cuando Kyouhei era niño —Lack-two estaba hablando—. Se había motivado mucho al entrenar. Aprender las habilidades... los tipos... las estrategias... en muy poco tiempo se convirtió un prodigio y todos en la Policía creyeron que se futuro iba a ser grande. Sin embargo, los entrenamientos de la Policía internacional... para él comenzaron a ser pan comido. Ni siquiera se esforzaba, no importa cuánto le aumentaban la dificultad, para él era un simple juego. En los estudios ocurre lo mismo, no requiere de esfuerzo y puede aprender lo que sea en cuestión de minutos. Al poco tiempo, Kyouhei comenzó a ser un chico que desconocía cualquier tipo de esfuerzo. Como todo era aburrido a su alrededor, prefería encerrarse, jugando algún vídeojuego, que según él contenían un mundo más interesante para perder el tiempo. Pronto comenzó a saciar su aburrimiento a través de mujeres también, queriendo conquistarlas... pero eso también le resultaba muy fácil. Él no conoce la emoción, nunca ha sufrido la derrota, la decepción o la tristeza, por eso para él la vida es completamente aburrida, sin nada que lo haga salir de la rutina.

—Entonces, ¿De verdad crees que Looker podrá arreglar todo eso?

—Hmph —Sonrió levemente—. Tú no lo sabes... pero Looker...

En ese momento, la batalla en el almacén abandonado continuaba, pero ya estaba acabando en realidad.

— ¡Una vez más, Nitrocarga! —Ordenó Kyouhei a su Tepig, el cual golpeó con fuerza a Vanilluxe, derrotándolo por completo—. Je. Qué fácil, lo supuse.

— ¡Eso es fantástico, Kyo! —Looker lo felicitó.

—No tienes que alargarme, era lo obvio... Oh —Vio al Pokémon siendo regresado—. Hmm... —Volteó atrás, viendo como los tres sujetos ya se estaban alejando de ahí.

— ¡E-Escapan! ¡Debemos ir por ellos!

—Déjalos ser... a mí me da igual... ¿eh? —Recogió una especie de insignia, que tenía un símbolo en ella, era muy antigua.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ese símbolo...!

—Team Plasma.

— ¡¿Lo conoces?!

—Es la mayor amenaza que ha tenido Unova desde siempre. Aunque... esta cosa es completamente vieja, debió pertenecer a un antiguo miembro. Dudo que ellos tengan algo que ver con el Team Plasma, ya fue derrotado hace mucho tiempo —Tomó a su Tepig—. Anda, debemos irnos... ¡Ah! —Reaccionó una vez más, viendo algo detrás de Looker.

— ¿Eh? —Él volteó y lo que había era un Ferroseed... de pronto notaron que todo el lugar estaba plagado de Ferroseed—. ¿Por qué hay tantos...?

— ¡D-Debe ser...!

Mientras tanto, en una tienda cercana de ahí, Mei había salido con unas bolsas de compra acompañada de su Purrloin.

—Uf... —Ella suspiró—. Ya es muy tarde, papá dijo que si quería ir a la tienda a estas horas no perdiera el tiempo y regresara de inmediato... Ven Neko, debemos darnos prisa... —Ella comenzó a caminar, pero entonces su Purrloin bajó de su hombro y miró hacia una dirección determinada—. ¿Neko? Neko, ¿Qué pasa? —En ese instante se escuchó el fuerte sonido de una enorme explosión que vino del almacén abandonado. El impacto fue tan grande que toda la gente de alrededor se sorprendió y se reunió allí para ver de lejos lo que pasaba—. ¿Q-Qué...? Ah... —Ella tomó riendas y corrió en dirección al almacén.

En ese momento, Kyouhei y Looker habían sido atrapados por la explosión, separándose en ese instante. Mientras que Lack-two continuaba su conversación en la compuerta secreta del casino.

—Porque estoy seguro... —Dijo Lack-two—. Que si hay alguien que puede hacerle recordar a Kyouhei su pasión hacia la Policía internacional... ese... ese sería Looker...

En ese lugar de la explosión, Kyouhei estaba en el suelo desmayado...

—L-Looker... —Dijo entre sueños...

 _*Flash Back_

— ¡Muere bandido! —Era Kyouhei cuando a penas tenía 5 años. Se encontraba jugando solo con dos figuras de acción, mientras que sus padres estaban hablando en la cocina.

— ¿De verdad no quiso venir? —Dijo la madre de Kyouhei, Whi-two mientras dejaba unas cosas en la mesa.

—Sabes lo orgulloso que es —Respondió Lack-two sin darle mucha importancia al asunto en verdad.

—Él tiene una hija de casi la misma edad que Kyouhei, ¿verdad? Me encantaría que pudieran haber jugado.

—Creo que él se las arregla bien solo —Dijo mientras observaban a Kyouhei jugando solo fuera de la cocina—. De todos modos le envió esto —Tomó un paquete de regalo—. No quiere admitirlo, pero conoce a Kyouhei de bebé y tiene algo de cariño por él.

—Jeje —Soltó una sonrisa—. Oh, ¡Kyo! ¡Ven aquí un momento!

— ¿Eh? —Kyouhei escuchó los llamados de su madre y corrió ahí en seguida muy animado—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Un amigo nuestro te envía esto —Lack-two le entregó el paquete.

— ¡Yay! —Él comenzó a abrirlo muy emocionado, adentro había un pack de policía infantil. Con una pistola y una macana de juguete, además de una gorra para acompañar—. Oh... ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! —Se puso la gorra y corrió por toda la casa jugando—. ¡Boom! —Pretendió disparar con la pistola.

—Perfecto —Dijo Lack-two—. Sólo él podía encontrar una forma de que Kyouhei se pusiera más ruidoso —Aunque haya dicho eso, no parecía disgustado la verdad.

— ¡Wiii! ¡Jaja...! ¿Eh? —Escuchó que habían tocado el timbre—. ¡Yo abro! ¡Yo abro! —Fue hasta la puerta muy alegre y se puso de puntas para poder alcanzar la perilla y abrir—. Hmm... ¡Ah!

— ¡Oh! —Era Looker, quien había llegado trayendo en sus manos un enorme regalo—. ¡Kyo!

— ¡Atrás! —Uso su pistola de juguete para fingir disparar.

— ¿Eh? Oh... ¡Ah! —Al entender, siguió con el juego, fingiendo haber sido herido por una bala—. ¡Me diste!

—Ya deja de jugar —Lack-two fue junto a ellos.

—Ah... ¡Sí! —Se repuso muy respetuoso—. Esto... traje un regalo... varios miembro de la policía pusimos de nuestra parte —Puso el regalo en la mesa.

— ¡Looker! ¡Looker! —Kyouhei fue junto a él ansioso—. ¿Viniste a jugar conmigo? ¿Vamos a jugar?

— ¡Sí! Oh, ¿y de dónde sacaste esa gorra y los artefactos?

—Me los dieron... ¡Así voy a ser un Policía como papá y Looker! ¡Boom! —Fingió disparar nuevamente.

—Creo que deberías decir "Bang" cuando disparas.

— ¿Bang...? hmm... ¡Bang! —Disparó nuevamente—. ¡Sí! ¡Bang! ¡El oficial Kyouhei acabará con los malos!

—Jaja... hey Kyo... ¿Me escuchas Kyo? ¿Kyo? ¡Kyo!

 _*Fin FashBack:_

"Kyo" "reacciona Kyo" "Kyo..." "Kyo" Decía una voz repetidamente.

—Hmm... ahm... —Kyouhei finalmente despertó de su sueño, viendo la imagen borrosa de una persona.

—Kyo... Kyo... ¡Kyo! —Era Mei, quien lo sostenía mientras gritaba su nombre repetidamente.

—Mei... ¡Ah! ¡¿Mei?! —Se levantó de la sorpresa—. ¡¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

—Es lo que yo debería preguntarte. Oí una explosión y...

—Looker... ¡Looker! —Fue corriendo a tratar de quitar los escombros de encima, muy desesperado.

— ¡Hey! —Fue junto a él—. ¡Kyo! ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede?!

—Looker... ¡Debo encontrar a Looker! ¡Mei, tengo que encontrarlo!

— ¿Es amigo tuyo...? —Guardó silencio unos segundos—. ¡Muy bien! ¡Te ayudaré! Neko, busca por allá —Envió a su Purrloin para ayudar.

—Maldición —Continuó removiendo escombro una y otra vez desesperado.

— ¿Dónde? ¿Eh? —Vio que su Purrloin la estaba llamando—. ¿Neko? ¡Oh! ¡Kyo, por aquí! —Corrió hacia su Purrloin.

— ¿Qué? Oh —Corrió de prisa junto a ella.

—Pronto, ayúdame aquí... ugh... —Junto a Kyouhei, movieron un enorme pedazo de concreto, encontrando ahí a alguien.

— ¡L-Looker!

—Ugh... ¡Oh! —Looker se levantó de prisa, sacudiendo su ropa—. ¡E-Estoy bien!

—Ah... uf... —Suspiró—. Vaya por dios, ¿ves las cosas que haces? Te dije que ir aquí era una pérdida de tiempo.

— ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Hay mucho que debemos decirle a tu padre.

—Sí, sí... si quieres tú le dices. Por culpa de todo esto se ensució mi ropa y ahora debo volver a hacer todo lo que había avanzado en mi juego, muy bien hecho.

Tras el rato, los tres se dirigieron a la salida del almacén.

— ¿Eh? —Looker por fin había notado la presencia de Mei—. ¿Y esta chica?

—Ah, hola... —Saludó con cortesía—. Sólo soy una compañera de Kyo.

—Está enamorada de mí —Agregó Kyouhei.

— ¡Sueña idiota!

— ¡Jojo! ¡Bueno! —Looker se preparó para retirarse—. ¡Kyo, voy a terminar la otra parte del trabajo! ¡Nos vemos! —Se fue lo más pronto que pudo.

—Pero qué torpe... —Comentó Kyouhei.

— ¿Quién es él? —Le preguntó Mei.

—Oh, bueno... digamos que es un amigo de la familia. Trabaja para mi padre en estos instantes. La verdad... siempre había jugado conmigo cuando era niño y con él puedo interactuar mucho más que con mi padre... él... es más un padre para mí que mi propio padre —Bajó algo la mirada.

—Je... —Sonrió levemente—. Ya veo, te entiendo.

— ¿Cómo podrías? Sé que te llevas bien con tu papá, ¿no?

—Pero es igual. Me veo a mí misma en una situación similar... si algo le pasará a mi papá... creo que hubiera actuado igual de desesperada que tú.

— ¿Eh?

—Aunque no sea de sangre... ves a ese hombre como tu padre, ¿verdad? Un padre no solamente quien lleva tu sangre... sino alguien que te entrega la ternura y confianza que necesitas. Por eso puedo entenderte perfectamente. Además, me alegro mucho.

— ¿Te alegras?

—Sí. Pude ver un lado muy humano de ti... ¡Me alegra! —Expresó con una enorme y sincera sonrisa, con sus mejillas rosadas y gran ternura.

—Oh —De la nada se puso totalmente rojo, por lo que volteó inmediatamente tapando su cara.

— ¿Dije algo malo?

— ¿Qué? Eh... N-No... No... nada... ehm... ¿No crees que es muy tarde para que una princesita como tú esté fuera de casa?

— ¿Tarde? ¡Ay no! ¡Mira la hora! ¡Papá va a matarme! —Corrió rápidamente para irse—. ¡Adiós Kyo, te veo mañana!

— ¡Sí! —Se despidió alzando la mano—. Uf... hmm... —Nuevamente se tapó la cara por la vergüenza—. ¿Q-Qué demonios fue eso?

Ya en la mañana del otro día, todo era normal y las clases estaban a pocos minutos de comenzar. Entonces Mei entró a la escuelo dirigiéndose a su salón de clase.

—Uf... —Suspiró—. Al final papá sí se molestó conmigo... bueno, fui yo la que prometió llegar temprano de todos modos. Hmm... me pregunto si debí decirle sobre lo del almacén...

— ¿Qué tal? —De la nada, apareció Kyouhei por detrás, abrazándola colocando ambas manos en su pecho y susurrándole al oído—. ¿Cómo durmió anoche la dulce princesita? ¿No te regañaron por pasar la noche conmigo?

—Agh... —Soportó su ira unos momentos—. Uh... ¡KYOOOO! —Soltó un enorme grito, que pudo escucharse por toda la escuela.

Sí... tal vez a ambos aún les queda mucho... muuuuucho por recorrer si es que llegan a trabajar juntos algún día. Pero... sólo tal vez... podrían llevarse bien en algún momento... ¿O acaso alguno logrará que el otro acepte su forma de ver el mundo? Sólo con el tiempo se sabrá. Eso podrán saberlo siguiendo esta nueva historia.

 _Continuará..._

 _ **Datos extras:**_

 _ **"Pokémon Special: La aventura continúa" Se tratará de la última y tercera parte del fic conocido como "Años después". Como ven, la historia abarcará a los nuevos protagonistas en un inicio, sin embargo los demás personajes aparecerán en la historia. Eso incluye a la hija de Red y Yellow, el hijo de Green y Blue, Los hijos de Gold y Crystal, los hijos de Ruby y Sapphire, el hijo de Diamond y Platinum, el hijo de Black y White, y finalmente, el hijo de X y Y. Pero el inicio de la historia abarcará en Unova como se mostró aquí. También deben saber que este fanfic abarcará más al tema romántico que los otros dos, y que posiblemente más de una pareja se conforme al final de este, sin perder por supuesto la temática de familia, aventura y batallas que ha identificado tanto a las otras historias. El fic comenzará a ser publicado una vez se termine "Pokémon Special: Días oscuros" y que la saga Black 2 White 2 del manga avance unos capítulos más. Cabe destacar, que no será necesario haber leído la saga, pero sí conocer algo la personalidad de los personajes principales de esta. Espero sigan apoyando esta historia, que sé ha perdido seguidores al pasar el tiempo, pero me gustaría darle un cierre verdadero, digno de todos estos personajes, espero les guste.**_

 _ **PD: Sobre si meter a hijos de Sun y Moon también... es algo que me lo voy a pensar, debido a que la saga lleva nada. La pareja entre ambos no me gusta, es cierto, pero tampoco la de Lack-two y Whi-two y aquí ven a su hijo xD Me tomaré mi tiempo para pensarlo.**_

 _ **Ahora sí, sigan leyendo y espero verlos pronto en el nuevo fanfic! :D**_


End file.
